Mute
by LittleMonkeyPo
Summary: [AU/Set in the future.] "Le 6 avril 2019, tôt le matin, papa est venu me réveiller, il m'a chatouillé, et m'a fait des bisous. J'avais six ans. [...] Il m'a dit que pendant son absence, j'étais l'homme de la maison, que je devais veiller sur maman et Haddie. Il m'a laissé me rendormir, et c'est la dernière fois que je l'ai vu."
1. Chapter 1

« Les hommes qui parlent le moins sont les plus vaillants. »

William Shakespeare

* * *

_5 juillet 2022. 01h35._

_Gulliver,_

_Pour aller mieux, je dois écrire. C'est ce que le docteur Sam a dit. Il faut que je tienne un journal, que j'écrive ce que je pense, ce que je ressens. Il dit que je n'ai pas le choix, que je dois trouver un moyen de communiquer. Je t'ai trouvé dans le bureau de papa, tout neuf, encore dans ton emballage de plastique, j'allais pas te laisser là-bas tout seul. Parfois, je me dis que je devrais parler, mais je n'y arrive pas, ma gorge est serrée et mes yeux pleins de larmes. _

_Ils disent que je suis débile, ou que je suis autiste. Pas tous les adultes. Je reste enfermé dans ma chambre la plupart du temps, à lire, ou à jouer. Maman est en colère parce que je ne parle pas. J'arrive pas à lui dire que je l'aime, que je suis désolé, que papa me manque. Ma grande sœur, Alexis, est docteur aux urgences, elle soigne ceux qui ont des accidents. Elle dit que je suis normal, que je suis juste un petit garçon qui a peur._

_Ma maman boit. Elle a commencé quand j'ai arrêté de parler, enfin, je m'en suis rendu compte à ce moment là. Je commençais à faire des choses étranges, comme me promener la nuit dans l'appartement, compter les livres de papa, me cacher sous son bureau pendant des heures avec une lampe torche et un livre, et une nuit, je l'ai trouvée sur le canapé, endormie, une bouteille d'alcool dans la main. Cette nuit là, je n'ai rien fait. Mais un jour, il y a quelques semaines, je suis descendu. J'avais peur qu'elle se réveille, très peur, alors je marchais sur la pointe des pieds. Je suis arrivé jusqu'à elle, et je me suis rendu compte à quel point elle avait changé. _

_Elle avait l'air fatigué, épuisée, elle était maigre, faible, et avait des poches noires sous les yeux. Je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas vu ma maman depuis longtemps, que la seule chose que je voyais, c'était une femme maquillé, souriant pour de faux qui m'apportait mon petit-déjeuner le matin, et mon dîner le soir. J'ai pris la bouteille, et j'ai été la vider dans l'évier. Le lendemain, quand Connie, ma nounou est sortie chercher Hadley à l'école, j'ai vidé toutes les bouteilles que j'ai trouvé, et je suis descendu jusqu'au local à poubelles. Je n'avais pas quitté l'appartement depuis presque un an. J'avais peur, j'étais mort de trouille, mais j'avais pas le choix. _

_Il est presque l'heure que j'y aille. Maman était vraiment en colère quand elle est rentrée, ça veut dire qu'elle va boire. Demain, je te dirais ce qui est arrivé à mon papa. _

_Bonne nuit Gulliver. _

* * *

Il ferma le journal d'un geste ferme, et se leva en posant le stylo sur la couverture de cuir avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. Il était encore habillé, un short bleu foncé et un t-shirt superman, il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il ne s'était pas changé, peut être trois ou quatre jours, la dernière fois qu'il avait prit un bain, c'était avec Connie. Quand elle était là, il se lavait tous les jours, il n'avait pas le choix, s'il voulait travailler, il devait être propre. Mais sa mère était en vacances, Connie n'était pas là, alors il ne travaillait pas, et ne se lavait pas.

Une fois au pied du canapé, un long gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que faisait l'alcool, quel était le rôle du liquide. Il avait goûté, prit une gorgée de vodka, avant d'aller vomir, c'était dégouttant. Mais ça semblait apaiser sa mère. Elle ne buvait pas tellement, la moitié de la bouteille le plus souvent, certaines nuits, elle ne buvait pas. Elle dormait dans son lit, paisiblement.

Il ouvrit la bouteille et la sentit avant de faire un bruit de dégoût. Encore de l'alcool. Il aurait voulu que ce soit différent, mais il avait reconnu l'odeur asphyxiante, et les logos sur la bouteille. Il hocha la tête avant de refermer la bouteille. Il avait envie de parler. Peut être que Sam avait raison, peut être que le journal, Gulliver, pouvait lui faire du bien.

Peut-être que le seul moyen d'avancer, de devenir grand, était de réaliser que plus jamais son père ne passerait la porte en souriant, lançant qu'il avait acheté une tonne de dvd et de la pizza. Peut-être qu'il devait mettre un terme à ces trois années de souffrance en ouvrant la bouche, en parlant.

Sa gorge se serra un peu plus fort, les larmes avaient remplies ses yeux. C'était tout le temps pareil, dès qu'il pensait à son papa, dès qu'il voyait son visage, sa tête ne voulait plus fonctionner correctement. Il attrapa la bouteille, et alla la vider.

Une main se posa sur la sienne, l'aidant presque à vider la bouteille, il ne leva pas les yeux, les lèvres de sa mère dans ses cheveux, il sentait ses larmes qui coulait sur ses joues, celles de sa mère aussi. Elle retira la bouteille de ses mains et la laissa dans l'évier avant de prendre son fils dans ses bras et de le serrer de toutes ses forces.

« Zacharie, mon chéri, parle moi, s'il te plaît. »

Il fit non de la tête, et tenta de se défaire de l'emprise de sa mère, en vain. Elle faisait en sorte que leurs yeux soient à la même hauteur. Elle serrait peut être un peu trop fort ses bras, mais elle voulait qu'il réagisse, elle voulait entendre sa voix.

« Zac, dis-moi..quelque chose...n'importe quoi... »

Elle avait bu, il pouvait le voir dans ses yeux, sur son visage, il pouvait sentir son haleine. Elle avait bu, et il était incapable d'ouvrir la bouche, incapable de lui dire qu'il était désolé, incapable de dire à sa mère qu'il l'aimait.


	2. Chapter 2

« On écrit bien mieux qu'on ne dit. On ose tout ce que la voix bannit. »

Nous ne parlerons pas – Jean-Jacques Goldman

* * *

_5 juillet 2022. 14h39._

_Gulli-Gulli-Gulliver._

_Maman m'a surprit en train de vider sa bouteille, je sais pas ce que je vais faire, si je vais être puni ou non._

_J'ai pris un bain ce matin, Connie est revenue, et on a travaillé toute la matinée, c'était vraiment bien, on a fait une dictée, et des maths, j'ai eu tout bon. J'ai eu le droit à de la glace en dessert. Je dors trois ou quatre heures par nuit, il paraît que c'est pas assez pour un enfant, mais je fonctionne bien comme ça. _

_..._

_Maman ne va pas rentrer tôt ce soir, mais Connie doit partir avant qu'on dîne, alors oncle Javi vient nous garder. Peut être que maman va me donner à l'hôpital, et qu'ils vont me faire des tests et que je vais rejoindre papa parce que je suis pas un gentil garçon, que je suis bizarre et fou._

_Il est presque 3 heures, le docteur Sam va bientôt arriver. On ne fait rien du tout pendant les séances, il parle et je hoche la tête de temps en temps. Il me montre des images et me demande ce que je vois, j'ai une ardoise avec un feutre, je dois écrire dessus. Je viendrais peut être te voir après la séance, mais j'ai promis à Haddie de l'aider à faire un puzzle. _

_A plus Gullivus ! _

* * *

« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ? » souffla Sam Banks « Tu le sais ? »

_Oui._

« Et est-ce que tu as envie de me raconter quelque chose aujourd'hui ? »

_Pas vraiment._

« D'accord, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi alors ? »

_Je voudrais dire a maman que je l'aime. Pourquoi je peux pas ?_

Le psychologue fronça les sourcils alors que Zacharie effaçait ce qu'il avait écrit sur l'ardoise. Il esquissa un sourire amical avant de prendre une longue inspiration.

« Tu veux savoir ce que je pense ? »

_Oui._

« Je pense que si tu le veux vraiment, tu peux vaincre tes peurs, tu es courageux, quand tu étais plus petit, tu n'avais peur de rien, tu faisais des tas de bêtises. »

_Papa était là._

« Ton père est toujours là, dans ton cœur, il veille sur toi d'une certaine façon, mais il faut que tu avances, il faut que tu te donnes une chance de grandir. Où seras tu dans cinq ans, ou dans dix ans ? Tu crois que tu peux continuer d'avoir peur toute ta vie ? Tu peux rester enfermer dans cet appartement et avoir tout ce que tu veux en claquant des doigts ? »

_Non._

* * *

_16h22_

_T'es qu'un bout de papier de tout façon, tu peux pas me comprendre, mais je m'en fiche, je vais quand même te raconter. C'était un après-midi d'avril, je ne me souviens pas de la date exacte, et je ne veux pas m'en souvenir. Je savais que ça faisait un an. Je le savais parce que maman était allongée par terre, dans la salle de bain, elle pleurait. Je sais pas pourquoi je l'ai vue, j'aurais jamais du la voir comme ça. Elle était avec Lanie, j'aurais du être en train de jouer, ou de dormir j'en sais rien. J'étais dans la chambre de mes parents, debout sur le lit, et la seule chose que je voyais, c'était les jambes de ma mère sur le carrelage. J'entendais ses cris, ses pleurs, et les mots de Lanie._

_Je savais déjà ce qui c'était passé, j'étais déjà brisé. Je n'allais plus à l'école depuis des mois, je ne supportais pas d'être loin de chez moi. Ma mère pleurait et moi, comme tout petit garçon de six ans, je voulais juste lui faire un câlin. Mais voilà, je ressemble à mon père. J'ai ses yeux, son sourire, son caractère, et elle avait du mal à me voir, moi. C'est ce que Sam m'a expliqué. Elle était une maman normale pour Hadley, mais pour moi c'était différent. Parce que je suis comme papa._

_Voilà, je pleure, te moques pas Gulliver, les garçons ont le droit de pleurer, papa me l'a dit._

_Ce jour-là, j'ai entendu maman dire que c'était trop difficile de me regarder, de m'écouter, trop difficile de s'occuper de moi parce qu'il lui manquait trop. Et j'ai réalisé qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de me regarder, ni de m'écouter, j'ai réalisé que je n'avais pas besoin de parler ou de me montrer. J'ai réalisé à quel point je me sens mieux quand je suis seul dans mon monde. Sam a raison, j'ai pris la décision de me taire. Mais même si je le veux, je ne peux plus parler. Plus aux adultes. Plus à ma maman. Ma mère. _

* * *

__[N/A : Yo guys. Je suis ravie que le début de cette histoire vous plaise, et j'espère continuer de vous ravir. Un nouveau chapitre sera posté tous les 2 ou 3 jours, promis. Continuer de me dire ce que vous penser, vos remarques sont importantes, ne l'oubliez pas ! Bonne journée !]


	3. Chapter 3

« Tu ne sais jamais à quel point tu es fort, jusqu'au jour où être fort reste la seule option. »

Bob Marley

* * *

Esposito posa les boites de pizzas sur la table et sourit à Connie qui enfilait son manteau. Elle lui offrit un sourire amical avant de lui expliquer que les enfants étaient tous les deux propres et qu'il n'y avait plus qu'à les nourrir et les mettre au lit. Elle était partie avant même qu'il n'ait retiré sa veste. L'appartement était silencieux, comme toujours, il laissa ses affaires sur une chaise avant de monter les escaliers.

La porte de la chambre d'Hadley était grande ouverte, la fillette de quatre ans était allongée sur le ventre dans son lit, deux poupées dans les mains et les faisait parler.

« Hey Haddie. »

« Oncle Javi ! »

Elle sauta hors de son lit et se précipita dans les bras de l'hispanique, il la souleva au dessus de sa tête et la fit voler pendant quelques instants avant de la mettre sur son lit et de la chatouiller. Quelques instants plus tard, il sentit un poids sur son dos, et vit Zacharie qui lui souriait.

« Et voilà mon champion ! J'ai apporté de la pizza, ça te vas ? »

Hadley sauta sur son lit, sous le regard amusé de son frère, Zac finit par hausser les épaules et quitter la chambre avant de donner deux coups contre le mur. Le détective n'avait pas gardé les enfants depuis longtemps, plus d'un an, Kate trouvait toujours quelqu'un pour les garder. Elle l'avait appelé en dernier recours, mal à l'aise. Alexis était de garde, Martha avait une représentation, Javi était le seul en vacances, elle lui avait donné les trois jours de vacances qu'il lui restait pour qu'il puisse passer du temps avec Lanie et leur enfants.

« Zac n'a pas faim. » souffla Hadley

« Ah oui ? »

« Il a mangé des gâteaux tout l'après-midi, il en a pleins de cachés dans sa chambre, il les commande sur internet. »

« Il fait ça ? »

« Ouaip, il commande plein de choses avec la carte de crédit de papa. »

« Quoi par exemple ? »

« Des livres, des jouets, des vêtements, et à manger. Il m'achète des choses aussi, mais j'ai pas le droit de montrer à maman. »

« Okay, okay...Tu as faim ? »

« Oui. Tu me portes ? »

« Bien sûr princesse. »

* * *

Il éteignit la télévision et se leva doucement en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller la petite fille. Il adorait Hadley, elle était calme, douce et ne parlait que quand on lui demandait, il aurait aimé que sa propre fille soit ainsi. Il l'allongea dans son lit et monta la couverture sur ses épaules avant de sortir son téléphone de sa poche et de prendre une photo.

Il ferma la porte et vit de la lumière venant de la chambre de Zacharie. Il tourna la poignée et passa sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il vit le petit garçon, assit sur son lit, le casque de son iPod enfoncés dans les oreilles, et un livre posé sur les genoux.

« Hey Zac. »

Il releva la tête et sourit doucement avant de poser son livre, et de retirer son casque. Le détective entra dans la chambre et s'assit sur la chaise de bureau. Ces trois dernières années avaient été difficiles, horribles même. Zacharie s'était renfermé sur lui-même, il avait toujours été plein de vie, bavard, riant pour tout, il passait chaque instant avec son père, et du jour au lendemain, il l'avait perdu. Syndrome d'abandon, phobie scolaire, agoraphobie, mutisme.

Quand sa mère lui a annoncé que son père ne reviendrait pas, il n'avait pas voulu y croire, il avait attendu longtemps devant la porte d'entrée, avant de se rendre compte que ça ne servait à rien. Il était l'homme de la maison. Quelques jours plus tard, il ne dormait plus, il faisait des cauchemars dès que ses yeux se fermaient. Il y avait eu les crises d'angoisses, il refusait d'être seul, refusait d'aller à l'école. Puis il arrêta de parler, avant de refuser de sortir de chez lui.

« Comment ça va mon pote ? »

_Pas trop mal. Je pense beaucoup à papa en ce moment._

« Il adorait les vacances... »

_Je lui ai écris un poème._

« Un...Est-ce que je peux le lire ? »

Il hocha la tête, et Zacharie descendit de son lit, il alla jusqu'à son bureau, et ouvrit un tiroir, il en sortit un petit livre, et se rassit près de son oncle. Il l'ouvrit à la première page et l'hispanique remarqua les yeux bleus du petit garçon, déjà pleins de larmes.

_Te moques pas._

« Je ne me permettrais pas Zac. » souffla t-il en dépliant la feuille

_Papa,_

_Quelque part, dans tes bras,_

_Se reposent les anges._

_Quelque part sur ton cœur, _

_Se reposent les souvenirs._

_Quelque part, en haut ou en bas, _

_Tu attends que je sois sage._

_Quelque part, un peu comme un protecteur,_

_Tu m'empêches de tout détruire._

_Un jour, peut être, tu me laisseras,_

_Arrêter mes louanges._

_Et, supplier mon sauveur,_

_De tout reconstruire._

_Je regarde vers toi, papa, _

_Je te demande une dernière fois, papa,_

_Ne me laisse pas là, papa, prends-moi avec toi. _

Il était choqué, il avait l'impression de lire une lettre d'adieu, une note laissée près du corps d'une personne venant de se suicider. Il regardait Zacharie, avec une terrible envie de le secouer. Mais le garçon avait récupéré le poème, et l'avait rangé dans son journal. Le regard qu'il lui lançait était plein de regrets.

« Zac, c'est très beau. Je suis sur que... »

_Il l'aurait aimé ? C'est drôle, parce que s'il était là, jamais j'aurais écris ça._

« Je vais te raconter une histoire, mais tu dois me promettre une chose, c'est un secret. »

Zac fit oui de la tête, même s'il ne parlait plus, il restait curieux. Il voulait qu'on lui raconte des histoires, qu'on lui dise que rien n'est impossible.

« C'est une histoire qui concerne ton père. Sa disparition. »

_Est-ce que je veux savoir ?_

« Je sais pas si tu le veux, mais tu en as besoin. Tu dois savoir la vérité, tu es grand maintenant. »

_Maman m'a mentit ?_

« Non, elle...Elle...Il y a quelques temps, on a apprit quelque chose, et elle ne t'en a pas parlé, c'est tout. »

_Il a été retrouvé ?_

« Non. »

_Raconte-moi, je suis prêt._

« Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ? »

_L'avion a disparu. Papa est mort._

* * *

__Certains ont devinés, d'autres non, à bientôt pour la suite :)


	4. Chapter 4

« Savoir que tu es là, quelque part sur cette terre sera, dans mon enfer, mon petit coin de paradis. »

Marc Lévy

* * *

_5 juillet 2022. 22h13_

_Hey Gulliver, me revoilà. Oncle Javi vient de me raconter une histoire. Une histoire sur la mort de papa. Je vais te raconter depuis le début, je vais essayer. _

_Le 6 avril 2019, tôt le matin, papa est venu me réveiller, il m'a chatouillé, et m'a fait des bisous. J'avais six ans. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait très fort, mais qu'il devait partir pendant quelques jours en Amérique du Sud. À Rio de Janeiro, pour faire la promotion de son livre avec d'autres écrivains. Il m'a dit que pendant son absence, j'étais l'homme de la maison, que je devais veiller sur maman et Haddie. Il m'a laissé me rendormir, et c'est la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. _

_En milieu d'après-midi, le téléphone a sonné. Je jouais dans le salon avec Haddie, la télé était allumée sur les informations. Maman s'est levé pour répondre, et moi j'ai levé la tête vers la télévision. Je me souviendrais toujours de ce que la dame a dit. _

_« Nous venons d'apprendre qu'un avion a disparu au-dessus du Brésil. Le jet-privé transportait deux écrivains, Richard Castle, auteur des best-sellers Nikki Heat et Charles Wisgam auteur du best-seller Un long jour d'automne, ainsi que trois journalistes, Phil Jackson, Luke Keller et Edward Simmons. »_

_Maman a éteint la télé. Elle est allée s'enfermer dans le bureau de papa, et elle a pleuré. Alexis est arrivée, grand-mère aussi, tout le monde est arrivé, et moi, je n'avais pas bougé, j'étais toujours au milieu du salon, je voulais savoir ce qui était arrivé à mon papa._

_Quelques jours plus tard, maman m'a dit qu'il ne reviendrait jamais. Jamais._

_Oncle Javi vient de me raconter une histoire. Il m'a dit que l'avion avait disparu des radars à cause d'une tempête. Il était au dessus de l'Amazonie. Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas retrouvé l'avion, que c'était pour ça qu'il avait dit que papa était mort. Qu'ils étaient tous morts. Mais l'avion a été retrouvé, il y'a quelques temps, vide. Personne ne comprends pourquoi. _

_Peut-être que papa est vivant. Peut-être que mon papa est vivant. Je dois pas baisser les bras._

* * *

Il était assit sur le canapé, l'ordinateur portable sur les genoux, il avait montré à Zacharie la zone où l'avion avait été retrouvé. En pleine forêt Amazonienne, entre la Colombie et le Venezuela. Une partie de l'avion était dans le Rio Negro, le fleuve qui séparait les deux pays. Il ne savait même pas qui avait trouvé l'avion, il savait juste que Kate avait reçu un appel d'une femme travaillant à la Maison-Blanche, qu'elle lui avait dit que l'appareil avait été retrouvé vide, et qu'il n'y avait pas plus d'informations qu'avant.

Rick et les autres étaient sûrement morts, personne ne survit trois ans dans la forêt sans savoir chasser ou faire du feu. Personne ne survit après le crash d'un avion. Les autorités colombiennes n'avaient pas prit la peine de fouiller les alentours, ils avaient envoyés un hélicoptère, fait descendre quelqu'un à l'aide d'un treuil. C'est tout. Les médias n'avaient pas été informés, Kate ne voulait pas, et les familles des autres victimes non plus.

Quand il releva la tête, il vit sa partenaire qui passait la porte. Il quitta la page et effaça l'historique avant de se lever. Il devait lui dire qu'il avait tout raconté à Zac, il devait lui dire pour le poème. Il n'avait pas le choix.

« Javi, merci, je sais pas ce que j'aurais fais... »

« Hey, ça me fais plaisir, Zac et Haddie sont géniaux. Mais faut que je te parle d'un truc important. »

« Quoi ? »

« C'est Zac, je crois...Il se pourrait qu'il fasse une bêtise, il m'a montré le poème qu'il a écrit pour l'anniversaire de Castle, et...Je suis pas psy, mais c'est inquiétant. »

« Son psychologue m'a dit que tout allait bien. »

« Tu vas croire un type qui vient tous les jours chez toi depuis deux ans, et qui n'a toujours pas réussi à aider ton fils ? »

« Javi... »

« La dernière phrase du poème, c'est 'prends-moi avec toi, papa'. » souffla t-il en attrapant sa veste « C'est qu'un gamin, et il est en train de gâcher sa vie. Il est comme toi quand tu as perdu ta mère, il s'est enfermé dans un monde flippant. »

« Je peux m'occuper de mes enfants toute seule. »

« J'ai jamais dis le contraire, mais Zac a huit ans, il n'est pas sortit d'ici depuis quoi, 2 ans ? Il est temps de faire quelque chose. »

« Tu veux bien faire, je le sais, mais...rentre chez toi Espo, j'ai pas besoin de toi. »

« Toi non, mais Zac a besoin de moi. Je lui ai dis pour l'avion... »

« Non. »

« Il m'a regardé comme si... »

« Comme s'il y'avait de l'espoir ? » coupa t-elle « Il n'y a pas d'espoir ! Il est mort ! »

* * *

L'enfant courrait à vive allure, manquant de faire tomber un vieil homme, et une femme qui marchaient tranquillement. Il entra dans la tente, marchant sur la queue du chien qui faisait la garde, et hurla des mots incompréhensibles, mélange de différent langages.

L'homme assit au bout de la table se leva, et laissa tomber le cigare de sa bouche avant de suivre l'enfant à l'extérieur. Tous les deux courraient en direction du lieu de détention des prisonniers. Les américains.


	5. Chapter 5

« Nous mourrons quand il n'y a plus personne pour qui nous voulons vivre. »

Henry Millon de Montherlant

* * *

_6 juillet 2022. 7h44_

_Guuuulliver. Yo man. _

_J'ai dormi longtemps. Genre super super longtemps. Maman était avec Javi quand je t'écrivais, et après quand elle est montée dans ma chambre, j'ai fais semblant de dormir. Elle a fouillé dans mes affaires, j'ai entendu, je pense qu'elle a prit le poème que j'avais mis dans le livre. Et après je me suis endormi. J'avais pas dormi aussi longtemps depuis des mois. _

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai une évaluation d'anglais, et une de mathématiques. Ce qui est cool avec l'école à la maison, c'est que je peux en faire une ce matin, et l'autre cet après-midi, et que Connie m'aide. Elle devrait pas, mais on s'en fiche, ça nous fais rire. Haddie va pas à l'école non plus, c'est les vacances, c'est pas juste que moi je continue de travailler et pas elle. Mais il faut suivre le programme si je veux passer en CM1. _

_Connie et Haddie iront au parc cet après-midi, pendant que moi, je fais ce que je veux. Et puis on mangera un gâteau, et on regardera un film. Après, maman va rentrer, alors je resterais dans ma chambre jusqu'à demain matin. Je veux pas embêter maman avec mes problèmes tu sais..._

* * *

Elle avait à peine dormi, trop obsédée par ce qu'Esposito lui avait dit, et par le poème que Zacharie avait écrit. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de se battre contre la résignation, contre l'obstination de Zacharie. Elle avait laissé un professionnel agir, et le résultat était pitoyable. Elle se sentait pitoyable. Elle aurait voulu faire les choses différemment, se battre pour être une bonne mère. Mais Rick n'était plus là.

Il avait toujours pris soin de leurs enfants, il avait toujours été là quand ils en avaient besoin. Il était là pour les bons et les mauvais moments alors qu'elle n'était là que pour les bons. Elle ne punissait pas le petit Zacharie de trois ans qui renversait son bol de céréales par terre un grand sourire sur les lèvres, elle ne le punissait pas quand il faisait des crises pour regarder un film.

Elle n'était pas une mauvaise mère, elle avait toujours fais de son mieux pour être là quand Rick couchait Zac, elle avait adoré passer des dimanches entier au lit avec son mari et leur fils. Elle avait avec son fils un lien très fort, ils se comprenaient sans se parler. Elle était une mère normale, mais avec un travail extraordinaire, et le petit garçon le comprenait, il adorait quand elle rentrait le soir, et qu'elle lui donnait son bain en lui racontant l'histoire de la princesse qui combattait les dragons avec son vaillant partenaire.

Elle monta les escaliers doucement, avant de s'arrêter devant la porte de la chambre de son fils. Elle prit une longue inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte, et le vit qui fermait un livre. Il avait ses deux mains posées sur son journal intime, espérant de tout son cœur qu'elle ne le prenne pas.

« Zac, il faut que je te parle. »

Il haussa les épaules et se mit à fixer ses mains alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur son lit. Elle avait préparé son discours, elle avait choisit tous les mots avec précision pour ne pas blesser son fils de neuf ans. Mais le fait qu'il l'ignorait, qu'il était totalement concentré sur autre chose lui faisait mal.

« Il est mort. »

Ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'elle avait prévu de dire. Pas du tout même. Elle avait pensé à quelque chose de plus doux, moins direct.

_Laisse-moi tranquille._

« Zacharie, s'il te plaît, écoute-moi. »

_Pourquoi faire ?_

« Il me manque terriblement, mais il ne reviendra pas. Je prie chaque nuit pour me réveiller de ce cauchemar, chaque nuit, mais ça ne le ramènera pas. Il faut qu'on passe à autre chose, il faut que tu redeviennes mon petit garçon qui rit et qui fais des blagues. Ce n'est pas parce que tu te tais qu'il reviendra. »

_C'est pas parce que tu bois qu'il va revenir. _

* * *

Il descendit les escaliers en courant, soudainement habité par un sentiment qu'il ne connaissait pas. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal, comme si son cœur s'enflammait, il avait beau essayer, il ne pouvait pas respirer, éteindre cette sensation. La porte d'entrée claqua derrière lui, et instinctivement, il alla vers l'endroit qu'il préférait quand il était plus petit, le toit.

Il monta les marches sans réfléchir, poussa la porte en métal qui menait à l'extérieur. Le cri qui s'échappa de ses lèvres le surprit. Le cri strident s'échappait sans qu'il ne le contrôle, il avait les mains posées sur ses cuisses, sa tête quasiment entre ses genoux, comme s'il vomissait. Le son était presque identique au cri d'un nouveau-né après sa première bouffée d'air.

Il respirait enfin, alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. L'air déjà chaud entrait dans ses poumons par de longues inspirations, et secondes après secondes, il se sentait mieux. Libre, le cœur léger. Il s'écroula par terre, sur le béton poussiéreux, entre un pot de fleurs fanées et un transat cassé.

Le bruit d'une sirène le ramena à la réalité, il se leva, et se dirigea vers le muret qui le séparait du vide. Il grimpa habilement, et se mit à genoux, il respirait par la bouche, un sourire de satisfaction sur les lèvres. La voiture de Ryan et Esposito se gara en bas de l'immeuble, et avant qu'il ne puisse faire un quelconque mouvement, il entendit la voix de l'hispanique.

« Zac ! Reste où tu es ! »

* * *

« Eduardo ! Vous avez vu Zacharie ? »

Le gardien leva les yeux de son écran de surveillance, et se tourna vers Kate qui venait de sortir de l'ascenseur en pyjama, avec Hadley dans les bras.

« Non madame, pourquoi ? Il est partit ? »

« Il...Vous êtes sur ? »

« Ah, certain, je suis ici depuis six heures ce matin, et si le petit Zacharie était passé, je l'aurais vu. »

« Beckett ! » hurla Ryan en passant les portes de l'immeuble « Il est sur le toit ! »


	6. Chapter 6

« Alors je tourne en rond, je revis nos souvenirs en boucle, dans l'illusion que le bonheur passé finira par déteindre sur le présent pour nous redonner un avenir. »

Didier Van Cauwelaer

* * *

(6 juillet – Au sud de la Colombie, dans la forêt amazonienne.)

Les voix étaient faibles, calmes, les gestes doux, il sentait un parfum sucré, et floral. Maya. C'était Maya. Les longs doigts sur son biceps droit, et quelques instants plus tard, une étrange sensation dans son corps. Comme s'il s'endormait de nouveau. Ses yeux ne voulaient pas s'ouvrir, ses mains ne voulaient pas bouger. Ses jambes non plus.

C'était comme son esprit et son corps s'étaient divisés. Comme s'il pouvait voir, entendre, sentir tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, mais qu'il était hors de son corps. Tout était noir, mais il voyait de la luminosité de temps à autre au dessus de sa tête, il savait que c'était Maya.

« Papa. »

« Diego, no te quedes aquí. »

« Pero papa ! Como es el americano ? »

« Maya ? »

« Bien. Bien. Él no está muerto. »

C'était une chose, il n'était pas mort, Maya venait de le confirmer. Il ne savait pas où il était peut être dans la cabane de Manuele et Maya, ou dans une tente. Il n'était pas dans son hamac, il n'était pas attaché. Ils continuèrent de parler alors qu'il se sentait s'enfoncer un peu plus dans le matelas, ses muscles se relâchant les uns après les autres. La voix de Maya disant qu'il fallait absolument l'emmener à l'hôpital furent les derniers mots qu'il entendit avant de s'endormir.

* * *

Il était immobile, et fixait Esposito qui hurlait dans son téléphone, alors qu'au loin des sirènes résonnait. Il avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir, sa mère hurler son prénom, mais il ne pouvait pas se retourner. La vue était magnifique. Il voyait tout New-York. Il entendit une autre fois son prénom, et la voix de Ryan qui disait à sa mère de rester en retrait.

Après quelques instants, il pivota, et quand son regard croisa celui de sa mère, il comprit qu'il avait fait une erreur. Il comprit qu'il n'aurait jamais du monter sur le toit, qu'ouvrir la fenêtre et prendre une longue inspiration aurait été suffisant. Peut être.

« Zac, Zac, s'il te plaît. »

Il n'avait pas de papier, pas de crayon, il n'avait aucun moyen de s'exprimer. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour que sa mère le comprenne, il avait beau ressembler physiquement à son père, à l'intérieur, il était comme elle. Sensible, caché derrière une carapace presque indestructible.

« Mon ange...Je sais...Tu n'as pas envie de faire ça, pas vrai ? »

Il fit non de la tête, mais ne descendit pas pour autant. Ryan tenait sa mère par le bras, et Hadley était dans le couloir, Esposito venait de la rejoindre. Kate fit un pas en avant et Ryan la lâcha. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, elle tremblait.

« Je sais, je sais que tu veux juste que papa revienne, mais il ne reviendra pas... »

« Beckett. » coupa Ryan

« Kevin. Je sais ce que je fais. » souffla t-elle « S'il te plaît, viens là, on va discuter, je te promets, on va tout arranger. »

Elle continua d'avancer, alors que Zac descendit du muret. Elle le prit dans ses bras instantanément, et le serra aussi fort qu'elle pouvait. Ils pleuraient tous les deux, elle avait un peu relâché son emprise, mais le serrait toujours contre sa poitrine. Ils étaient désormais seuls sur le toit, Esposito avait ramené Hadley au loft, et Ryan était descendu dire aux pompiers et autres policiers que la situation était sous contrôle.

« Il faut qu'on s'en sorte Zac, il faut qu'on y arrive, il faut que tu retournes à l'école, et que l'on tourne la page. Papa sera toujours là avec nous, dans notre cœur, mais il faut qu'on avance... »

Il fit non de la tête, et elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche, elle lui tendit. Il hésita un moment avant de prendre le téléphone et de s'asseoir par terre. Elle l'imita alors qu'il tapait rapidement sur l'écran.

_Je veux pas qu'on abandonne papa. Je veux qu'il revienne et que tout soit comme avant, même si je sais que c'est impossible, je le veux. Je veux pas l'abandonner._

Elle avait l'impression de revivre une situation qu'elle avait vécu des années plus tôt, quand, assise face à son thérapeute elle avait admis ne pas savoir comment avancer sans abandonner sa mère. Elle se souvenait des mots qu'il avait prononcé.

« Il est mort Zac, tu ne peux pas l'abandonner. La seule personne que tu peux abandonner, c'est toi-même. Le fait que papa ne soit plus là fait partie de toi, et il faut que tu l'acceptes. Il ne faut pas que tu ais peur. »

_Comment je dois faire ?_

Elle aussi avait posé cette question, et elle savait quelle était la solution, elle savait qu'elle devait aider son fils à passer ce cap.

* * *

Elle était allongée au milieu de son lit, les yeux fixant le plafond, Zac était blottit contre elle, tout comme Hadley. La porte d'entrée claqua, et quelques instants plus tard, Alexis était au pied du lit, retirant ses baskets. Elle s'allongea à côté d'Hadley, et la main de Kate vint immédiatement se poser dans ses cheveux.

« Il est temps qu'on tourne la page. »

Trois ans plus tôt, on lui avait dit que son mari avait disparu dans la forêt amazonienne, que l'avion n'avait pas été retrouvé, qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il soit en vie. Elle avait espéré pendant des semaines, des mois que ce soit faux, mais elle s'était fait une raison, elle avait admis qu'il ne reviendrait pas, et avait commencé à faire son deuil.

Elle n'avait pas sauté de joie quand on lui avait annoncé que l'avion avait été retrouvé, elle n'avait rien dit, rien fait. L'avion était vide, son mari avait disparu depuis deux ans. Ils étaient tous morts, elle en était persuadée. Mais elle n'avait jamais ressentit le besoin vital de tourner la page, de continuer de vivre sans lui.

Elle vivait comme s'il était toujours là, comme s'il était en tournée pour l'un de ses livres, une tournée de plusieurs mois. Années. Elle avait beau parler de lui tous les jours à Haddie, la petite fille regardait les photos sans s'y intéresser. Elle avait sa maman, son frère, sa sœur, son grand-père, et c'était suffisant. Martha était partie huit mois après le crash, d'un arrêt cardiaque.

« Tu es sûre ? » murmura Alexis

« Pas pour moi. Pour vous. Je veux que Zac et Haddie grandissent normalement, qu'ils soient heureux. Je veux que tu sois heureuse Alexis. C'est ce que votre père veut, ce qu'il aurait voulu. Que vous puissiez être heureux, peut importe ce qui se passe. »

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, Zac et Haddie étaient presque sur Kate, et Alexis s'était aussi resserrée, ils tenaient tous les quatre dans la moitié du lit. La note que Zac venait de se poser sur son estomac la fit sourire, il la regardait avec des yeux de chiens battus. Elle voyait Rick, elle verrait toujours Rick en regardant son fils. Elle savait qu'elle devait vivre avec.

_Je vais devoir retourner à l'école ?_

« Ce serait bien que tu en sois capable à la rentrée oui. On pourra trouver une bonne école qui comprenne tes problèmes, et qui t'aides. »

* * *

Je vous en supplie, ô lecteurs et lectrices, laissez moi des reviews, sinon je tue tout le monde !

(Haha, non, je suis pas Shonda Rhimes, mais quand même, s'il vous plaît.)


	7. Chapter 7

« Car c'est ainsi que nous allons, barques luttant contre un courant qui nous ramène sans cesse vers le passé. »

Francis Scott Fitzgerald.

* * *

(8 juillet - Bogotà)

Ses mains étaient liées, du moins, il en avait l'impression. Il sentait une pression sur ses poignets, comme si on essayait de le maintenir fermement sur le matelas. Ses chevilles aussi, quelqu'un appuyait sur ses chevilles. Il y avait des mains sur son corps, et des voix qui criait en espagnol. On enfonçait un tube dans sa gorge.

Il était vivant, il le savait, mais il n'était pas conscient, ses yeux n'était pas ouvert, et il ne savait même pas s'il respirait de lui-même. Il arrivait à penser, à réfléchir, malgré la douleur qui le tiraillait. En écoutant attentivement, il comprit qu'il avait convulsé, que c'était du à l'infection.

Manuele et Maya n'étaient plus là depuis longtemps. Il le savait, il en était sur, il était dans un hôpital, pas dans une de ces tentes au milieu de la forêt avec un médecin formé par un pharmacien. Il fallait qu'il se réveille. Il n'avait pas le choix.

* * *

_9 juillet 2022. 15h12_

_Yo Gulliver. _

_J'ai pas écris pendant trois jours, désolé. Mais j'ai pas tellement eu l'occasion. Maman a encore prit des vacances, et d'après ce que j'ai compris, elle restera avec Haddie et moi tout l'été ! Elle veut qu'on redevienne normaux. Elle a pas dit ça comme ça, mais elle a parlé de vie normale, et de pleins de trucs super excitants. _

_J'ai passé ces trois derniers jours dans le lit de papa et maman avec Haddie, on s'est pas lavés, et on a mangé des chips, des pizzas, et des tas de trucs qu'on a pas le droit de manger habituellement. Alexis était là aussi, pas tout le temps, mais elle est passée plusieurs fois. Maman nous a lu Heat Wave, Naked Heat, et on a commencé Heat Rises ce matin, mais vu qu'on commençait à vraiment sentir mauvais, elle a décidé de faire une pause. _

_J'ai donc pris un bain. Maman a dit qu'il fallait qu'on coupe mes cheveux parce qu'ils commencent à faire n'importe quoi, mais moi j'aime bien, on dirait que j'ai un caniche sur la tête. J'en profite que maman donne le bain à Haddie pour t'écrire. J'arrive toujours pas à parler, mais maman dit que je fais des bruits quand je dors. _

_Je suis déterminé Gulliver. Je vais le faire, pas pour maman, pas pour Hadley ou Alexis, pas pour papa, je vais le faire pour moi. Je veux être Zacharie Castle, le clown de service. Je veux être le petit garçon qui fait des blagues, qui raconte des histoires. J'ai peur, je suis terrifié, mais je ne suis pas tout seul._

_Maman veut qu'on aille passer quelques jours dans les Hamptons. Pas aujourd'hui, pas demain. Mais dans une ou deux semaines, quand je serais prêt à aller dehors. Je me demande ce qui pourrais arriver. Je sais que mon cœur va battre vite, que j'aurais mal à la tête, que respirer va devenir difficile, mais, les avions ne tombent pas du ciel tous les jours. Pas vrai ?_

_Je veux être prêt. _

* * *

(10 juillet – Bogotá.)

La jeune femme ouvrit la porte de la chambre sans faire de bruit, et posa le bassinet sur la table près du lit. L'homme était arrivé deux jours plus tôt en hélicoptère. Ils ne savaient rien de lui, il avait été laissé devant un hospice à Villavicencio, l'homme qui l'avait laissé avait dit qu'il était américain, avant de disparaître. Rapidement, il était arrivé à l'hôpital de San José au centre de Bogotá.

Elle sortit un rasoir de sa sacoche, ainsi qu'un ciseau. Elle coupa grossièrement la barbe, et ses cheveux. Avant de mettre de la mousse à raser sur ses joues. Il était dans le coma, mais respirait par lui même. Ils avaient du l'intuber pour l'opérer quelques heures après son arrivée, il avait perdu un rein à cause de l'infection, ainsi qu'une partie de l'intestin grêle.

Les médecins n'avaient pas été étonnés qu'il ne se réveille pas. Son corps était dans un état d'épuisement et de déshydratation extrême. Il avait besoin de temps. Elle était chargée de s'occuper de lui, de trouver qu'il était, de contacter sa famille. Et pour ça, elle devait le raser, et couper ses cheveux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle passa un dernier coup de serviette sur son visage, et sourit en voyant à quel point il était bel homme. Elle sortit son appareil photo et prit plusieurs photographies avant d'aller sur son ordinateur et de les envoyer à l'ambassade américaine.

* * *

_10 juillet 9h32_

_TU DEVINERAS JAMAIS ! J'ai été dehors !_

_Maman m'a acheté un téléphone hier, après qu'on se soit lavé, elle a été faire des courses, et elle est revenue avec un portable pour moi. Elle m'a dit qu'avec ça, si à n'importe quel moment j'avais envie d'aller dehors, je pouvais. Pas la nuit. Bien sûr. J'ai le droit de sortir entre 8h et 17h, j'ai pas le droit d'aller plus loin que le camion de hot-dog, ou de la librairie. J'ai environ 300 mètres de chaque côté. Je sais pas si je suis capable de ça, mais je suis sortis, j'ai été sur le trottoir, Eduardo m'a tenu la porte. _

_J'ai envoyé un message à maman quand j'étais dans l'ascenseur, et cinq minutes plus tard, elle était avec moi. Elle m'a tenu la main en riant. Elle s'est moquée de moi parce que j'avais mis mon casque de foot américain, et mon costume d'Iron Man. Elle a prit une photo, et m'a promit de l'imprimer pour que je la mette dans mon journal. Dans toi quoi._

_Elle m'a dit qu'elle était fière de moi, et puis, elle m'a demandé si je voulais remonter avec Alexis et Haddie, ou si je voulais venir avec elle. J'ai dis que je l'attendais là, et elle m'a sourit. _

_Quand maman sourit, le soleil brille un peu plus fort. Elle a traversé la rue et est entrée dans la boulangerie. Quand elle est sortie, elle avait un sac de viennoiserie sous le bras. C'était ma récompense pour être sorti. Un super petit-déjeuner. _

_J'ai rêvé de l'océan. Je veux aller dans les Hamptons. Je peux contrôler mon cœur comme je l'ai fais ce matin, je peux contrôler mes peurs. Maman m'a raconté une histoire hier soir. Il y a longtemps, un homme lui a tiré dessus. Elle a reçu une balle dans la poitrine. Et un jour, lors d'une enquête, elle allait mal parce que ça lui rappelait ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle a eu une discussion avec oncle Javi. Il lui a dit que c'était pas grave d'aller mal, mais qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse de ses faiblesses, une force. _

_Il faut que je me serve de mes peurs pour grandir. Il faut que je pense à quelque chose qui va me permettre de faire de mes faiblesses, ma force._

_Et tu sais quoi Gulliver, j'ai ma petite idée._

* * *

Si vous voulez un scoop, j'en ai un pour vous. Le chapitre X marquera les retrouvailles entre vous-savez-qui et sa famille :P_  
_

__Je profite de cet aparté pour vous dire que je n'ai pas de béta, et que donc, toutes les fautes que vous pouvez lire sont à moi 8D Non, plus sérieusement, si quelqu'un veut bien se dévoué pour lire en avant-première ces chapitres, et faire quelques corrections, je serais ravie. Envoyez moi un MP si ça vous intéresse. Je paye en nature évidemment.


	8. Chapter 8

« Oui la vie c'est la guerre, mais une guerre qui vaut le coup, bat toi pour ceux que t'aimes, pour eux reçois les coups, pour eux reste debout. »

Accroche toi à mes ailes - Soprano

* * *

Il avait passé trois heures devant le miroir de la salle de bain, la bouche grande ouverte à faire des sons. Il avait contemplé sa langue, ses dents, son palais, sa gorge avant d'entendre un 'oh'. Et puis tout s'était passé rapidement. Ses lèvres s'étaient animées, et il disait son prénom avec un sourire idiot sur le visage.

Il n'avait quasiment pas dormit, il était trop excité, trop déterminé. Il voulait dire à sa mère qu'il l'aimait. Il voulait le faire avant qu'ils partent pour les Hamptons. Il faisait des bruits depuis quelques jours, des grognements principalement, il avait réussi à siffler, et avait comprit que tout n'était plus qu'une question de volonté.

« Zac ! »

Elle mettait des bouteilles d'eau dans son sac quand il descendit enfin, vêtu de son costume d'Iron Man, et tenant son casque des New York Giants dans une main. Il souriait fièrement, comme s'il avait accomplit quelque chose d'incroyable. Elle lui sourit avant d'ouvrir un placard.

« Hey, j'ai pris des céréales pour la route, on devrait arriver pour le déjeuner, tu veux des fruits ou... »

« Maman, je t'aime. »

La boîte de céréales qu'elle avait dans les mains tomba par terre, et soudainement, plus rien n'avait d'importance. Elle se précipita vers son fils pour le serrer dans ses bras.

* * *

_13 juillet 2022. 11h11 _

_Fais un vœu Gulli, il est 11h11 ! _

_D'abord, chose importante, j'ai parlé. J'ai dis à maman que je l'aimais. Mais j'ai mal à la gorge quand je parle. J'ai parlé pendant une heure, et après j'arrivais plus, comme si mon cerveau disait stop. Alexis dit que c'est normal, que mes cordes vocales ne sont plus habitués. C'est nul parce que j'ai pas pu raconter toutes mes blagues._

_Je suis dans la voiture, on est en route pour les Hamptons ! Maman conduit, Haddie dort, et Alexis est là. Elle aussi endormie, sa tête sur celle d'Haddie. Kyle, le fiancé d'Alexis est assit devant, et il discute avec maman. Kyle est policier aussi. C'est le petit frère du partenaire de maman, Max. Je pense pas que je t'ai déjà parlé de Max. _

_Bon, vu que j'ai le temps, allons-y._

_Le seul partenaire que maman ait eu, c'est papa. Elle a eu Javi et Kevin, mais c'est pas pareil. Vu que papa était plus là, Capitaine Gates a voulu que maman ait un nouveau partenaire, et pendant un an, elle en a eu deux, Anthony et Steven. Mais ils sont pas restés, et un jour, Kyle est arrivé au poste, Kyle il est pas policier comme maman, c'est un uniforme lui, et donc il est arrivé, et Alexis était là, et hop, ils sont tombés amoureux. Et un peu après, Kyle a présenté à maman son grand-frère Max qui lui est policier comme elle. _

_Max avait envie d'être proche de Kyle, alors il a quitté Boston, et il est arrivé à New-York. Il s'assure que maman rentre le soir. Il lui apporte un café, et qui fait en sorte qu'elle mange. Lanie m'a expliqué que papa avait toujours fait ça pour maman, et que d'une certaine façon, Max montrait qu'il était un bon partenaire en le faisant aussi._

_On va bientôt arriver, Haddie a pas vu l'océan depuis qu'elle était bébé, je crois que c'était l'été après la disparition de papa, donc elle avait un an et demi. On était tous venus, comme pour oublier qu'il n'était pas là. Je me souviens de grand-mère qui jouait du piano tard le soir, que je jouais sur la plage avec Alexis et Hadley, et que maman nous regardait, assise à côté de grand-mère sur le banc du piano. _

_Tu sais Gulli, les gens s'en vont, c'est la vie. J'ai eu du mal à accepter que grand-mère s'en aille, et j'ai toujours pas accepté que papa soit disparu. Il est peut être mort. Je sais que j'avais dis que je voulais pas baisser les bras, mais je veux pas gâcher ma vie à espérer quelque chose qui n'arrivera jamais. Maman a raison, maman a toujours raison. _

_Je te laisse, Alexis se réveille, et un journal intime doit rester intime. Pas vrai ?_

* * *

« Rien n'a changé, ça fait vingt ans que je viens ici, et chaque chose est à sa place, comme si le temps s'était arrêté. »

Alexis se tourna vers Kate, elles avaient toutes les deux les yeux rouges. Elles n'arrivaient pas à dormir, chaque objet, chaque endroit, chaque odeur, tout leur donnaient envie de pleurer.

« Ce n'est pas parce que Zac ne voulait pas sortir du loft, ou que j'avais trop de travail que je ne pouvais pas venir. Tout ici à la marque de ton père, tout ici à une histoire. Le dernier été qu'on à passé ici, tous ensemble, avec lui, c'était juste magique. Haddie était un bébé, mais il insistait pour qu'elle joue dans le sable avec Zac. »

« Oui je me souviens, on allait le soir sur la plage, avant que le soleil ne se couche, et elle essayait de manger du sable... »

« Et ton père la laissait faire...J'ai beau lui dire tous les jours qu'elle a un papa, lui montrer des photos, elle...Elle ne veut pas... »

« C'est pas de ta faute Kate. »

« Jj'ai fais des erreurs, beaucoup d'erreurs, si j'avais été plus forte, si j'avais accepté que ton père ne soit plus là, jamais Zac n'aurait arrêté de parler, jamais il aurait été déscolarisé, et il...C'est de ma faute. Je ne me suis pas occupée de lui, je faisais le minimum, et j'ai donné une place privilégié à Hadley. J'ai fais des erreurs, j'ai gâché trois ans de la vie de mes enfants. »

« Kate... »

« J'aurais pu faire autrement. J'ai juste choisis d'ignorer les problèmes... »

« Papa est mort. » coupa t-elle « Ton mari, l'homme de ta vie a disparu du jour au lendemain sans que tu puisses lui dire au revoir, tu ne peux pas te sentir coupable éternellement d'avoir fait les mauvais choix. Je comprends que tu ais fais des erreurs, et Zac le comprends aussi. Il t'a déjà pardonné. C'est difficile, mais il va se relever, il va devenir un type bien, grâce à toi. »

* * *

(14 juillet – Bogotá.)

Elle ferma la porte de la salle de repos, avant de se diriger vers la chambre de l'américain, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, son visage était familier. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle se trouvait au pied de son lit au milieu de la nuit. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le fixer. Quand elle avait envoyé la photo à l'ambassade américaine, on lui avait dit qu'il fallait attendre plusieurs jours.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi personne ne le cherchait, pourquoi il était là, pourquoi il était seul. Elle l'avait de nouveau rasé dans la matinée, et prit une autre photo. Les blessures sur son visage, des griffures principalement, avaient quasiment guéries.

Il dormait toujours, drogué par la morphine et autres médicaments injectés constamment dans son corps. Il était retourné au bloc la veille, sa fracture du tibia droit avait été réduite, et il avait désormais un plâtre. Elle était impatiente que cet homme se réveille, impatiente de savoir son identité.

« Maria. »

Elle se retourna, et vit son ami Luca, lui aussi infirmier qui entrait dans la chambre avec une bouteille d'eau et une serviette éponge. Il semblait inquiet, mais resta silencieux alors qu'il humidifiait la serviette. Il la passa sur le visage de l'homme, avant de la laisser sur son front. Quand elle se tourna vers la porte de la chambre, elle remarqua deux policiers qui montaient la garde.

« Luca, qué está pasando? »

« No lo sé, el jefe dijo que era el paciente más importante en el hospital. »

« Por qué ? »

« No lo sé María. Si lo supiera, te lo diría. »

* * *

J'en appelle à votre contribution chers amis, et amies, comme vous le voyez, chaque chapitre à sa citation, parfois en rapport avec ce qui se passe, parfois moins, et je suis sûre que parmi vous se cachent des amoureux des mots, des citations que vous aimer plus que tout. Et aussi parce que je suis une feignante née.

Bref, si vous avez des jolies phrases sous la main, je me ferais une joie de les intégrer à mes chapitres. Sachez que j'ai d'ors et déjà la fin dans ma tête, et que je pense écrire environ dix chapitres supplémentaires. Ah, et j'allais oublier de vous traduire le petit passage en espagnol !

_« Luca, qu'est ce qui se passe? »_

« Je sais pas, le patron a dit qu'il était le plus important patient de l'hôpital. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Je ne sais pas María . Si je le savais, je te le dirais. »

OH ! Et petit sondage (parce que j'envisage de faire un chapitre assez...violent, je sais que je suis en T, mais bon il se passe pas grand chose), laissez moi votre âge en même temps de la review. Non, je ne vous oblige pas à laisser de review...

Fin de la note de l'auteur, au revoir, à bientôt, merci, je vous aime. (Oh, et Mathilde, tu vas me tuer, mais euh...T'auras pas le chapitre 10, je veux pas te gâcher la surprise. Oui, oui, je t'aime aussi.)

PS : Je crois que c'est tout ce que j'avais à dire...


	9. Chapter 9

« Parfois, les gens ne veulent pas entendre la vérité parce qu'ils ne veulent pas que leurs illusions se détruisent. »

Friedrich Nietzsche

* * *

_14 juillet 2022 – 8h15_

_C'est bizarre d'être ici sans papa. _

_Je veux rentrer à la maison Gulli. J'aime pas ici, j'ai trop de souvenirs. C'est pas comme à la maison, j'ai aussi des souvenirs là-bas, mais ici, c'est différent. Ici, ça me fait mal. _

_Ça me fait mal comme au début, quand j'attendais qu'il rentre. Quand j'ouvrais le congélateur pour prendre mon pot de glace, et que je voyais celui de papa. Ici, quand j'entre dans une pièce, je le vois. _

_Quand je suis entré dans son bureau hier, je l'ai vu debout devant la fenêtre, avec maman derrière lui qui avait ses bras autour de sa taille. Je l'ai vu avec Haddie dans les bras, il lui montrait la mer, il lui racontait une histoire de sirènes et de pirates. _

_Tu sais ce qui me manque le plus ? C'est sa voix. Je m'en rends compte maintenant, je pensais que c'était ses câlins, sa façon de me serrer très fort, et de me sourire. Je pensais que c'était son émerveillement quand je racontais des histoires. Mais en fin de compte, sa voix est ce qui me manque le plus. _

_Maman dit que tout lui manque, et je sais ce qu'elle veut dire. Il me manque de toute les façons possibles, mais sa voix, son rire, Gulli, je te promets, je pourrais faire n'importe quoi pour l'écouter de nouveau. _

_Il y a des vidéos, je les regarde, mais c'est pas suffisant, ce que je veux, c'est être blottit contre lui, fermer mes yeux, et écouter sa voix me bercer. Je veux rentrer à la maison, j'ai mal, mon cœur me fait mal. Mais je vais être fort. Je vais aller en parler à maman, et elle va me serrer fort dans ses bras. On fait comme ça maintenant. On redevient fort ensemble._

_Il faut que je sois fort, mais c'est dur. _

* * *

« Maman ! Maman ! »

Hadley courrait dans tous les sens, un seau Hello Kitty sur la tête. Ils étaient sur la plage depuis un moment, ils avaient pique-niqués, et même fait une sieste. Kate avait laissé son téléphone à l'intérieur, tout comme Alexis et Kyle, ils voulaient tous les trois profiter pleinement de cette journée.

Zac avait construit un énorme château de sable, puis une piscine dans laquelle il s'était installé avec des bateaux en plastiques. De temps à autres, Hadley sautait dans sa piscine et vidait l'eau avec son seau sous le regard désapprobateur de son frère. Mais il ne faisait rien, il se contentait de la regarder avec les sourcils froncés.

« Hey Kate, il faut qu'on te parle de quelque chose. » souffla Kyle « On aurait du le faire avant mais... »

« Vous vous êtes mariés en cachette ? »

« Non, c'est autre chose. Vas-y bébé, dis-lui. »

« Kyle, appelle-moi encore une fois bébé, et je te tue. »

« D'accord bébé. »

Kate riait alors qu'Alexis s'était assise et frappait son fiancé. Pour se défendre, Kyle n'eut pas d'autres choix que partir en courant. Il alla s'asseoir dans la piscine de Zac sans quitter Alexis des yeux, un sourire joueur sur le visage.

« J'arrive pas à croire que je vais l'épouser... »

« J'arrive pas à croire que vous allez vous marier le jour d'Halloween. »

« C'est pas ma plus brillante idée, mais ça va être génial, et maintenant que Zac peut sortir, on va faire ça dans un hangar abandonné. »

« Tu rigoles là ? »

« Bien sûr. On est en petit comité, et le loft convient très bien. Ce qui m'amène à ce qu'il faut que je te dise. »

« Je t'écoute. »

« Kyle et moi allons déménager. On aurait du te le dire y'a des semaines, mais j'avais du travail, et Kyle aussi, et toi aussi, et j'ai jamais eu l'occasion de t'en parler, et de te demander ton autorisation... »

« Mon autorisation ? »

« Madame Christensen part en maison de retraite, quand j'ai vu que son appartement était à loué, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion, et... »

« Vous allez vivre à l'étage du dessous... »

« On déménage la semaine prochaine. »

« Mon Dieu... »

« Je vais devoir utiliser l'argent de l'assurance, j'en avais pas envie mais j'ai pas tellement le choix, Kyle va faire un emprunt de son côté et... »

Elle avait la bouche ouverte, elle attendait que les mots sortent d'eux mêmes, mais rien, elle regardait sa belle-fille continuer de parler sans pouvoir lui dire à quel point elle était heureuse. Alexis s'était tue, et la regardait en souriant, ses mains tremblantes posées sur ses genoux.

« C'est génial Alexis, vraiment, je...Oh, Zac et Hadley vont être fous... »

* * *

Elle se laissa tomber en avant sur le lit, trop fatiguée pour prendre une douche. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de prendre la chambre qu'elle avait partagé tant de fois avec Rick, elle avait prit la chambre des enfants, et leur avait donné l'autre.

« Kate ! Oh mon Dieu ! Kate ! »

Elle sursauta alors qu'Alexis déboulait dans sa chambre, son portable pressée contre son oreille. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Kate se mit à la recherche de son portable alors qu'Alexis continuait d'écouter le message.

Elle avait douze appels en absence. Deux de Lanie, un de Ryan, et les autres d'un numéro inconnu. Plusieurs sms également. Il n'y avait que deux messages, un de Lanie, et l'autre du numéro qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle appuya sur le message du numéro inconnu.

« Madame Castle, c'est Miranda Baker, je travaille pour le gouvernement, j'ai essayé de vous appeler toute la journée, et j'ai également appelé Alexis Castle, en vain, je viens juste de lui laisser un message. J'aurais voulu vous dire ça de vive voix. On a retrouvé votre mari. Il a été transporté dans un hôpital de Bogotá il y a plusieurs jours, et les autorités ont mit du temps pour l'identifier. Il est dans le coma, je ne peux pas vous en dire plus par téléphone, mais je sais qu'il a subit plusieurs opérations. Un avion équipé de matériel médical à atterri à Bogotá il y a quelques minutes, et devrait le ramener à New-York rapidement. Nous attendons le feu vert des médecins sur place... »

Le téléphone était tombé de ses mains, elle regardait Alexis et ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Rick était vivant.

* * *

Je suis actuellement en train de siffloter pendant que vous m'insultez. Mais vous m'aimez. Oui, oui. Parce que si c'est pas le cas...

Nan, j'rigole, je suis pas si méchante. Quoi que...


	10. Chapter 10

« Il n'y a pas de honte à préférer le bonheur. »

Albert Camus

* * *

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés depuis son retour à New-York, deux jours qu'il avait passé aux soins intensifs de l'hôpital, toujours dans un état comateux. Son corps avait besoin de récupérer, de se réparer.

Elle avait passé les premières heures à son chevet, à lui tenir la main, mais elle n'y arrivait plus, elle ne pouvait même pas entrer dans la chambre sans avoir envie de vomir. Elle restait debout, le front appuyé contre la vitre à fixer son père.

Kate avait décidé de ne rien faire, de rester dans les Hamptons, et même si elle n'approuvait pas la décision, elle la comprenait. Elle voulait protéger Zac et Haddie, alors ils continuaient leurs vacances comme si de rien était.

Elles avaient tiré à la courte paille qui devait rentrer pour s'occuper de lui.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pleurer, il était différent, maigre, faible, il était rongé par la fatigue, par la maladie. De ce côté de la vitre, elle se sentait protégée. Elle n'avait pas peur de ce cauchemar.

« Il se réveille. » murmura l'infirmière en sortant de la chambre « Tu veux que j'appelle quelqu'un ? »

« Non, je vais m'en occuper. Merci Claire. »

Elle sortit son portable de sa poche, et composa un message rapidement avant de l'envoyer à Kate.

_Il faut que tu rentres._

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle vit les yeux de son père s'ouvrir, et elle entra doucement dans la chambre. Elle s'arrêta au pied du lit, face à lui, et à l'instant où leurs regards se croisèrent, elle sentit un poids monumental disparaître de ses épaules.

En tant que médecin, elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire, mais en tant que fille qui avait été abandonnée pendant trois ans, elle était perdue. Il avait la bouche ouverte, mais aucun son ne sortait, il la regardait, et des larmes commençaient à couler. Elle contourna le lit et prit un gobelet qu'elle remplit d'eau. Elle m'y une paille dedans avant de se tourner vers son père.

« Tiens, bois. »

Il ferma les yeux, laissa ses muscles se relaxer, la main d'Alexis était entouré autour de son poignet, ses doigts étaient froids contre sa peau. Il se sentait flotter, il n'avait pas mal, pourtant, il savait que la douleur était présente.

* * *

Elle poussa la porte doucement, fit attention à ne pas réveiller Alexis, ou Rick. Il s'était réveillé en fin de matinée, elle était déjà sur la route quand Alexis lui avait envoyé le message. Zac avait fait une crise d'angoisse, il s'était mit à hurler, avant de se recroqueviller dans son lit en sanglotant.

Il faisait presque nuit, elle avait appelé Kyle pour qu'il garde Zac et Hadley, avant de mettre plusieurs t-shirts dans un sac, ainsi qu'un jogging, et d'autres babioles pour Rick. Elle posa le sac sur la table contre le mur avant de s'approcher d'Alexis.

« Hey. » murmura t-elle en passant sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune femme « Alexis... »

« Hmmm... »

« Réveille-toi, il faut que tu rentres. »

« Kate. »

« L'officier Solen va te ramener à la maison. »

« Tu restes avec papa ? »

« Où veut tu que j'aille ? » souffla Kate en souriant

Mais le sourire était faux, et Alexis l'avait remarqué. Kate n'avait aucune envie d'être assise dans un fauteuil peu confortable à attendre que son mari se réveille de nouveau. Elle n'en avait pas envie parce que ça ne paraissait même pas réel. Tout sonnait terriblement faux.

Alexis était partie depuis un moment, elle s'était mise le plus loin possible de lui, elle avait poussé le fauteuil jusqu'au coin près de la fenêtre. Elle voyait toujours son visage grâce à la lampe à côté de lui. Elle n'avait pas la force de se lever et d'aller l'éteindre. Il était là, à trois mètres d'elle, et elle ne voulait qu'une chose.

Se réveiller.

Elle voulait que ce rêve cesse.

* * *

Quand il ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, Alexis était de l'autre côté de la chambre, dos à lui, il remarqua qu'elle était en jogging, ses mains étaient enfoncées dans les poches de son sweat. Ce n'était plus sa petite fille, ce n'était pas non plus la jeune femme qu'il avait quitté trois ans plus tôt. C'était une femme.

Un homme entra dans sa chambre, un café dans chaque main, et un sourire sur les lèvres. Il ne l'avait jamais vu, et ce n'était pas Marshall. En trois ans, tout avait changé. Il posa les deux tasses de café sur la table et alla vers Alexis, entourant ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Je t'ai apporté du café. »

« Hum...Merci...Quelle heure est-il ? »

« Tout juste neuf heures. » répondit-il en souriant « J'ai discuté avec Kate, elle a dit qu'elle avait l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar, mais qu'elle ne savait pas quand il avait commencé. »

« Moi aussi. Je veux juste sortir d'ici, être le plus loin possible de l'hôpital, mais...Je me dis que c'est réel, et que...Je ne veux pas l'abandonner... »

« Je sais, je suis là, tu peux compter sur moi. »

Elle sourit, et serra un peu plus son fiancé contre elle. Il lui murmurait qu'il l'aimait dans l'oreille en différents langages, comme à chaque fois qu'elle rentrait du travail épuisée. Il faisait ça jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

« C'est mon père, et la seule chose que je ressens, c'est de la colère, alors que je devrais être heureuse, et... »

« Tu as le droit d'être en colère, mais il faut que tu la surmontes, que tu prennes sa main, et que tu lui racontes ce qu'il s'est passé ces trois dernières années. Kate...Elle va pas pouvoir le faire, elle m'a demandé d'emmener les enfants chez Lanie, et elle s'est enfermée dans la salle de bain. Elle a besoin de réaliser qu'il est là. »

« Alexis... »

La voix de Rick résonna dans la chambre, et le couple se retourna simultanément vers lui. Alexis serrait la main de Kyle de toutes ses forces, et affichait un sourire de façade.

« Papa, t'es réveillé. »

« Je...crois... »

« Attends, je vais te donner de l'eau. Le médecin a baissé ta dose de morphine, comment tu te sens ? »

« Fatigué. » répondit-il avant d'avaler une gorgée d'eau « Et heureux...d'être...là. »

« On est heureux nous aussi papa. Je te présente Kyle, c'est mon fiancé. »

« Salut m'sieur Castle, content de vous rencontrer. »

« Rick. 'ppelle-moi Rick. »

« Okay. » sourit-il « Je vais aller prévenir le docteur Shepard, je reviens tout de suite. »

Il déposa un baiser dans les cheveux d'Alexis qui venait de s'asseoir dans le fauteuil près du lit, et fit un signe de tête à l'écrivain avant de s'éclipser. Alexis avait prit la main de son père, et faisait son possible pour ne pas pleurer.

« Ra...conte...co...comment tu...l'as rencontré ? »

« Oh, c'est une longue histoire papa, tu devrais te reposer... »

« Alexis. »

« Okay, c'était il y a deux ans. Je venais de rompre avec Marshall, il voulait partir à Seattle pour un super job et m'emmener avec lui, mais je voulais pas quitter New-York. »

« P'quoi ? »

« Kate avait besoin de moi. »

« Oh. »

« C'était un samedi après-midi, et je sortais d'une très longue garde, mais j'avais promis à Kate de garder les petits. Je suis allée au parc avec Haddie, et elle pleurait parce qu'elle voulait sa maman. Alors, on est allé au poste, et je me suis retrouvé dans l'ascenseur avec ce flic en uniforme qui faisait des grimaces à ma petite sœur qui hurlait. Ça a marché, et Kate m'a présenté l'officier Kyle Lloyd. Il venait d'arriver de Boston, et on s'est plus quitté. »

« On dirait...un roman à l'eau de rose... »

« Ouais... » sourit-elle

« C'ment sont Zac et Hadley ? »

« Géniaux. Haddie est une copie conforme de Kate, elle est pleine de vie, toujours à faire des bêtises, elle est pas très bavarde mais quand elle veut se faire entendre elle sait comment s'y prendre. C'est la seule qui n'a pas souffert de ton absence... »

Il soupira, et serra un peu plus fort la main de sa fille. Elle avait les yeux rouges, pleins de larmes, et le regardait comme s'il avait détruit sa vie. Il avait envie de la serrer dans ses bras, de lui promettre de se faire pardonner. Mais il sentait qu'Alexis lui cachait quelque chose.

« Et Zac ? »

« Il...Il va bien. »

« Tu...Dis-moi la vérité. »

« C'est drôle. Depuis quelques jours, il va mieux, il reprends vie. Il avait arrêté l'école, il avait arrêté de sortir de l'appartement, et il n'avait pas parlé pendant deux ans et demi. Et finalement, quand on lui dit que non, tu ne reviendras pas, qu'il accepte ça, et qu'il redevient ce petit garçon qu'on aime, tu apparais. »

« Alexis... »

« J'avais perdu mon frère, et ma mère, parce que Kate est définitivement ma mère, dans les abysses du deuil, et au moment où ils voient la lumière, tu arrives et tu... »

« Je...Je suis désolé... »

« C'est trop dur papa, je peux pas faire ça. »

Elle se leva, et sortit de la chambre en sanglotant, elle passa devant Kyle qui venait d'y entrer et lui demanda de rester avec son père. Il essaya de la rattraper avant de revenir dans la chambre. Rick était assit, ses mains tremblaient. Kyle s'adossa contre le mur, face à Rick, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, les lèvres serrées, pour éviter de dire quelque chose qu'il allait regretter.

* * *

Quelque part, enfouie sous des os et des muscles, j'ai un cœur. Et aussi parce que j'ai eu plus de dix reviews pour le chapitre précédent, je fais une entorse à ma régularité pour vous offrir le dixième chapitre en ce Castle Monday ! :D


	11. Chapter 11

« Le destin, c'est l'excuse de ceux qui ne veulent pas être responsable de leur vie. »

Guillaume Musso

* * *

_18 juillet 2022 – 10h15_

_Je crois qu'il se passe quelque chose. Je crois que maman est malade, ou quelque chose comme ça. Kyle a passé la nuit au loft, j'ai pas pu dormir, et quand maman est rentré, elle lui a dit de nous emmener chez Lanie avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain._

_Maman est bizarre depuis quelques jours, elle veut même plus qu'on regarde la télé, ou qu'on aille sur l'ordinateur. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose, que je découvre ce qui se passe Gulli. _

_J'ai de plus en plus peur de perdre ce que j'ai. Maman, Alexis, Hadley, Kyle, oncle Javi, et oncle Kev, Lanie et Jenny. J'ai l'impression qu'on veut me prendre quelque chose. _

_Mes cauchemars sont revenus. Je m'en doutais un peu, ils étaient partis quand j'ai arrêté de sortir, alors, je me doutais qu'ils reviendraient si je sortais. Il y a cet avion, et on est tous dedans. Et l'avion tombe. On disparaît._

_Lanie a laissé l'ordinateur allumé, elle est partie changer Noah. Je reviens dans une minute._

* * *

Il resta contre le mur pendant plus d'une heure sans dire un mot. Il fixait l'homme face à lui, sans aucune conviction, il essayait de surpasser son instinct de flic qui voulait connaître chaque détail. Rick le regardait aussi, il ne l'avait quitté des yeux que lors de l'arrivée du médecin. Aucun des deux ne voulait briser le silence en premier. Question de fierté.

Mais Kyle n'avait qu'une envie. La question lui brûlait la langue, et il ne se sentait plus capable de se retenir. Il fit un pas en avant, puis un autre, et posa ses mains sur le cadre du lit, ses yeux ne quittant pas ceux de l'écrivain.

« Alexis m'a parlé de vous tous les jours depuis que je la connais. Tous les jours, elle me racontait une anecdote, et me disait à quel point vous lui manquiez. Elle a pleuré dans mes bras à chaque fête, anniversaire et quand je lui ai demandé quelle date elle voulait pour notre mariage, elle m'a regardé et m'a dit Halloween. J'ai pas compris pourquoi, pour moi ce n'est qu'une banale fête où l'on frappe aux portes, et on mange les bonbons qu'on a récolté. Mais chez les Castle, Halloween c'est presque aussi important que Noël. »

Il sourit, le souvenir du dernier 31 octobre passé avec sa famille lui revenant à l'esprit. Ils s'étaient déguisés en cow-boys et en indiens. Kate et Zac étaient les indiens, et il était en cow-boy avec Hadley dans un porte-bébé contre sa poitrine.

« Elle a choisit cette date parce qu'elle voulait que vous participiez d'une quelconque manière. Elle a choisit cette date à cause des souvenirs. Alexis vous aime de tout son cœur, mais vous avez laissé tomber votre famille, okay, vous étiez otage, mais ça ne change rien au fait que pour Alexis, pour Kate et pour Zac, vous avez été absent pendant très longtemps. Vous allez pas pouvoir rentrer chez vous et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Vos enfants ont grandis, et votre femme a changée. »

« Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais que rien ne sera comme avant, mais je veux me rattraper. »

« Pour certaines choses, c'est trop tard. »

« Il n'est jamais trop tard. »

Kyle sourit avant de reculer pour reprendre sa position contre le mur. Quelques instants plus tard, Alexis et Kate entraient dans la chambre. Rick sentit son cœur s'arrêter en voyant sa femme. Elle semblait épuisée, mais il voyait quelque chose dans ses yeux, de l'amour, de l'espoir, ou du soulagement, il ne savait pas vraiment.

Il sentait qu'il n'avait pas sa place, Alexis était à côté de lui, et Kate près de la fenêtre. Il lâcha la main de sa fiancée, et lui murmura dans l'oreille qu'il rentrait chez eux pour commencer à faire des cartons.

« Okay. » souffla Alexis « Va chercher Zac et Had', ils vont pouvoir t'aider. »

« Je t'appelle plus tard. Je t'aime. »

« Moi aussi. »

Ce qui lui fit le plus mal n'était pas le regard glacial que lui lançait Alexis, mais le fait que sa femme ne le regardait même pas. Il voulait juste sortir du lit, et aller l'embrasser.

« Kate. »

Elle était immobile, les yeux rivés vers l'horizon alors qu'il se débattait avec les fils et les tuyaux qui étaient reliés à lui.

« Ne sors pas de ce lit sinon je demande à ce qu'on attache. » siffla Alexis

« Kate, s'il te plaît, regarde-moi. »

Elle détourna enfin le regard, et en voyant l'échange entre son père et sa belle-mère, Alexis réalisa qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle ne savait pas. Kate avait les mains sur son ventre, et tremblait, ses yeux étaient rouges mais plus aucune larme ne coulait.

« Kate ? Le...Le bébé ? »

Elle fit non de la tête, et Rick étouffa un cri de désespoir avant de se mettre à pleurer. Il tendait la main vers elle, mais elle ne bougeait pas, ses jambes refusant le moindre effort. Alexis aussi était tétanisée, elle comprenait qu'il y avait des choses dont elle n'avait pas idée, et elle avait peur d'entendre l'histoire.

« Qu...Kate...Dis...moi... »

« Rick, non. »

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Rick avait les yeux fermés, et Alexis s'était assise dans le fauteuil près de Kate. Il ne dormait pas, les deux femmes le savaient, les larmes coulaient encore de ses joues.

« Kate, de quoi...quel bébé ? »

« Tu ne veux pas savoir. »

« Je pense qu'en parler te ferais du bien. »

* * *

_Nue face au miroir, les poings serrés, elle estimait ne plus avoir le choix. Elle se donna un premier coup dans l'abdomen, puis un autre, et encore un autre. Elle se donnait des coups de poings, tous plus fort les uns que les autres. _

_« Ne reste pas. Va t-en. Va t-en ! »_

* * *

« Quand...Deux jours avant l'accident, ton père m'a dit qu'il pensait que j'étais enceinte, alors j'ai été à la pharmacie et j'ai acheté un test. En rentrant, j'ai fais comme si de rien était, on a diné, et on a mit Zac et Hadley au lit. On s'est retrouvé tous les deux et j'ai sortis la boite de mon sac. J'avais pas envie d'un troisième enfant, Haddie était encore un bébé, mais ton père était sur de lui et excité, et j'aurais été capable de faire n'importe quoi pour lui. »

Il avait ouvert les yeux et s'était redressé, il avait du mal à respirer tant il avait mal au cœur, tant il avait envie de vomir en voyant sa femme dans cet état.

« J'étais enceinte de trois semaines, et il devait partir pour seulement quelques jours, ça nous donnait la chance de réfléchir à ce qu'on allait faire. Quand je me suis réveillée le jour de son départ, je savais déjà que je voulais le garder. Mais il...t'es pas revenu Rick. »

« Kate... »

« J'avais pas le choix, je pouvais pas être une mère célibataire, je pouvais encore moins être enceinte sans toi... »

Elle s'était levée, et n'était plus qu'à un mètre de lui. Ils se regardaient, droit dans les yeux, comme s'ils étaient seuls dans la chambre, comme si rien d'autre n'avait d'importance. Il finit par ouvrir la bouche, attendant que les mots sortent d'eux mêmes, mais la voix d'Alexis parvint à ses oreilles, et il vit une grimace naître sur le visage de sa femme.

« Tu aurais du me le dire. » murmura Alexis « J'aurais été chez le médecin avec toi. »

* * *

_Elle continua jusqu'à ne plus en être capable, jusqu'à être à genoux devant ses toilettes à vomir son dernier repas. Elle s'endormit sur le sol de la salle de bain, et quand elle ouvrit les yeux plusieurs heures plus tard, rien n'avait changé. Il était toujours là, elle ne saignait pas. _

_Elle serrait le volant de toutes ses forces, ses mains étaient aussi blanches que de la neige, elle entendait son cœur battre, elle avait envie de vomir. Elle n'avait plus le choix, elle avait attendu trop longtemps. Rick n'allait peut être pas revenir, et elle ne pouvait pas attendre éternellement. _

_« Bonjour, je voudrais voir ma gynécologue, Penny Murray, c'est urgent. »_

_« Vous êtes ? »_

_« Kate Castle. »_

_« Et c'est pour quoi ma p'tite dame ? » souffla la secrétaire avant de prendre une bouchée de son beignet_

_« Un IVG. »_

_Le beignet tomba de ses mains sur ses genoux, et le regard que la secrétaire lui lança lui donna presque des frissons dans le dos. La femme finit par esquisser un sourire compatissant avant de lui dire d'aller attendre dans la salle d'attente._

_Elle n'avait aucune envie de s'asseoir et d'attendre, mais s'exécuta, et moins de cinq minutes plus tard, elle entendit son nom. Elle releva la tête et vit le sourire désolé de sa gynécologue. Elle la suivit jusqu'à son bureau au fond du couloir et s'assit face à elle dans le fauteuil de cuir. _

_« Kate, est-ce...est-ce que vous savez en quoi consiste un avortement ? »_

_« Oui. » _

_Plusieurs questions suivirent, et Kate faisait tout son possible pour ne pas montrer son désarroi. Elle était enceinte de huit semaines, elle avait attendu, espérant qu'il revienne, mais elle ne pouvait plus attendre, bientôt, ses amis et sa famille allaient s'en rendre compte. Elle finit par s'allonger sur la table d'examen, alors que sa gynécologue vérifiait que tout allait bien. _

_La suite ? _

_Elle ne voulait pas s'en souvenir._

* * *

__Hey, guys. J'étais pas satisfaite de mon paragraphe 'violent' en rapport avec ce chapitre, pourtant, il se passe des choses difficiles et choquantes, j'en ai conscience, et beaucoup d'entre vous vont trouver que ce qu'à fait Kate est totalement hors caractère. Mais on parle d'une femme brisée, et j'ai réellement la vision d'une femme qui ne peut pas avancer, qui est perdue sans son mari. Cet avortement explique en partie son comportement, et c'était vraiment important pour moi de justifier ma décision d'inclure ça dans mon histoire. Je veux dire par là que j'avais un autre chapitre écrit rapidement, peu travaillé, qui m'attendait, où il ne se passait rien d'intéressant, et où les retrouvailles de Kate et Rick n'avaient aucun goût.

Prochain chapitre, on commence l'ascension vers le bonheur, mais souvenez vous que la vie est faite de bons moments et de moins bons moments, alors ne me détestez pas trop. De vraies retrouvailles entre notre couple adoré, et l'intrusion d'un petit garçon qui va être heureux de retrouver son papa.


	12. Chapter 12

«Avancer, c'est aussi savoir reconnaître ses limites.»

Chantal Cahour

* * *

Il était heureux, il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de toute sa vie. Il courrait, son journal intime sous le bras, et un sourire sur les lèvres. Il bousculait les passants, et n'attendait pas que le bonhomme soit vert pour traverser. Il s'en moquait royalement, il devait aller à l'hôpital.

Il s'arrêta net devant les portes de l'hôpital en se demandant comment il avait fait pour arriver aussi vite. Il avait prit un taxi qui l'avait déposé trois blocs plus tôt parce qu'il n'avait que 9 dollars en poche. Mais il ne pensait pas qu'il trouverait l'hôpital sans se tromper.

Il entra dans le hall, sans que personne ne fasse attention à lui, et alors qu'il se dirigeai vers le bureau d'accueil, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna pour voir Kyle.

« Tu devrais pas être là toi. »

« J'ai vu sur internet, il faut que j'aille voir papa. »

« Laisse-moi appeler Lanie pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète, et après je t'y emmènes, okay ? »

« Je lui ai laissé un mot, c'est bon. »

« Zac... »

« Okay. Okay. »

* * *

Il attrapa la main de sa femme et l'attira contre lui, elle tomba presque sur le lit, mais se rattrapa à temps pour ne pas l'écraser. Elle monta sur le lit, et se blottit contre lui en pleurant et en murmurant qu'elle était désolée. Elle avait voulu oublier ce moment là de sa vie, mais n'avait pas réussi, à l'instant où elle avait entendu que Rick était vivant, elle avait été terrifiée de la réaction qu'allait avoir son mari.

Alexis monta sur le lit de l'autre côté après que son père lui ait fait signe, le lit était bien trop petit pour qu'ils tiennent à trois dedans, mais personne ne semblait s'en soucier. Kate avait les yeux fermés, le visage calé sur l'épaule de son mari qui la serrait contre son torse malgré la douleur qui commençait à le tirailler.

« On va tout recommencer Kate, je te promets, tout ira bien... »

« Je suis...Si j'avais su... »

« Non, non, Kate, tu as fais...C'était ce qu'il fallait faire d'accord ? »

« Je suis désolée... »

« Kate, regarde-moi... »

Elle ouvrit les yeux, leva la tête vers lui, et se sentit mieux, son mari était là. Alexis avait attrapé sa main quelques instants plus tôt, et l'avait posé sur la poitrine de Rick. Il esquissa un sourire, et elle ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser, tendrement. Alexis descendit du lit après un moment, et la tendresse du baiser fut remplacer par le besoin, l'urgence, elle n'arrivait plus à détacher ses lèvres de celles de Rick. Leurs larmes se mêlaient sur leurs joues, ils goûtaient aux perles salées qui tombaient sur leurs lèvres.

« Papa ! Papa ! Papa ! »

Zac lâcha ses affaires avant de sauter sur le lit, brisant l'étreinte de ses parents. L'instant d'après Kyle entrait dans la chambre, un air désolé sur le visage. Il souffla qu'il n'avait pas pu le retenir, et Kate lui répondit par un sourire.

« Hey, c'est mon champion... »

« Papa ! J'ai vu sur internet que tu étais revenu ! »

« Lanie sait que tu es là ? » souffla Kate

« J'ai laissé un mot, et Kyle lui a téléphoné, elle avait déjà appelé oncle Javi... »

« Ils étaient en train de déployer l'hélico quand je lui ai dis qu'il été avec moi. » rit Kyle « Elle va arriver avec Haddie. »

« Papa, t'étais où ? »

« Dans une très grande forêt... »

« Y'avait des animaux féroces ? »

Elle souriait, sûrement bêtement, cette sensation d'être dans un rêve tout autour d'elle, mais elle ne voulait pas y faire attention, elle voulait se concentrer sur sa famille, sur ce qui était important, elle voulait que le sourire sur le visage de son fils, que les étoiles dans ses yeux ne disparaissent jamais. Zac continuait de parler, et Rick répondait à ses questions avec plaisir, il la serrait toujours aussi fort, et pour rien au monde elle ne voulait quitter ses bras.

Mais elle vit Lanie de l'autre côté de la vitre, et dans ses bras, Hadley qui semblait perdue. Elle se détacha de Rick et descendit du lit, passant devant Kyle et Alexis qui s'étaient installés dans le fauteuil, et riait avec Zac qui racontait des blagues.

« Hey Lanie. »

« Hey. » répondit la légiste « Elle comprends pas trop ce qui se passe. »

« Tu lui as dis quelque chose ? »

« Non...Je savais pas ce que...Il est là. »

« Il est là. » souffla Kate en prenant Hadley dans ses bras « Hey chérie, ça va ? »

« Oui. »

« Il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'important ma chérie. »

« Tu as bobo ? »

« Non, pas moi. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dis, à propos de ton papa ? »

« Là-haut, avec grand-mère Jo, et gram's. »

« Oui, et bien, tu sais, en fait, ton papa, il... »

Elle ne trouvait pas les mots, elle regardait Rick, souriant avec Zac assit à côté de lui, elle voyait son mari pour la première fois depuis des années, elle voyait l'homme dont elle parlait tous les soirs à sa fille. Tous les soirs, elle lui parlait de son papa qui veillait sur elle depuis le ciel. Comment était-elle supposée lui dire que ce n'était pas vrai ?

« Maman ? »

« Oui, hum, Haddie, quand je te disais que papa était parti, je me trompais. Il a toujours été là, mais je ne le savais pas. Et aujourd'hui, il est rentré... »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que...Parce qu'il...Tu veux venir lui dire bonjour ? »

« Non. »

« Haddie... »

« Je connais pas. »

« Je sais chérie, c'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu viennes avec moi, tu vas lui dire bonjour. Tu vois comment Zac est heureux avec papa ? Et Alexis, regarde, elle rit aussi. »

« Oui. »

« Tu vas être comme Zac et Alexis quand papa te prendra dans ses bras, et te racontera des histoires. Tu vas rire, et tu vas être heureuse. On va être heureux tous ensemble. D'accord ? »

Hadley sourit en regardant son frère qui faisait des grimaces, et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa mère. Kate entra dans la chambre, suivie de Lanie, et alla s'asseoir au bord du lit à côté de Zac. Rick s'arrêta net en voyant sa fille, il lisait l'incompréhension et la peur sur son visage.

« Haddie, je te présente ton papa. Tu lui fais un bisou ? »

« Salut toi. »

Rick savait qu'il ne devait pas la brusquer, pourtant il n'avait qu'une envie, la serrer contre lui de toute ses forces. Elle était encore un bébé quand il avait disparu, et maintenant, il regardait une petite princesse qui ressemblait trait pour trait à Kate. Après un moment d'hésitation, elle entourait ses bras autour de son cou, et lui faisait un bisou sur la joue.

* * *

_18 juillet – 21 heures 55_

_Je crois que tu m'as sauvé Gulli, je crois que tu m'as ramené mon papa, et que tu m'as sauvé. Je crois que là-haut, ils ont voulus me récompenser pour être redevenu comme avant. Je sais que c'est stupide comme idée, mais c'est ce que je crois. _

_Parce que papa est rentré. Il est à l'hôpital, il va y rester un moment, une semaine, peut être plus, le temps de reprendre des forces. Ils vont sûrement l'opérer de nouveau à la jambe, lui mettre une prothèse au genou parce que sa rotule est en miette, j'ai entendu le docteur dire ça à maman, et il va avoir de la rééducation. Mais il est là. Il est rentré._

_Il est rentré parce que tu m'as aidé à réaliser qu'il y a plus important que la douleur. Il y a plus important que le deuil. Il y a plus important que la tristesse. Le soleil brille toujours quelque part sur terre, et s'il y a des nuages au dessus de nos têtes, alors il faut penser à cet endroit où il y a du soleil. Tu m'as aidé Gulliver. Tu m'as sauvé. Je sais que j'ai encore beaucoup de chemin à faire, mais j'ai toujours été persuadé que papa était vivant, et maintenant qu'il est de retour, je suis prêt à affronter le monde._

_Maman à l'air heureuse, mais il y a encore de la tristesse, de la peur dans ses yeux. Alexis aussi à peur, mais c'est parce qu'elle est docteur, qu'elle sait que papa ne va pas forcément aller bien comme avant, après tout, il est vieux. Et Haddie, elle connaît pas papa. Elle n'a aucun souvenir. _

_Tu sais, je me dis que si j'avais agis autrement, si j'avais été en deuil comme maman, et que je ne m'étais pas renfermé sur moi-même, peut être que les choses auraient été différentes. Tout est une question de destin, de comment les choses s'enchaînent. _

_La vie c'est un peu des engrenages qui tournent à des vitesses différentes, et tournent dans un sens ou dans un autre selon les choix qu'on fait. Je sais pas de quoi demain sera fait, peut être que je vais m'endormir, et qu'à mon réveil, papa sera pas là. Peut être que j'ai rêvé cette journée, ou peut être que tout était réel. Mais une chose est sûre, peut importe ce qui se passera, j'avancerais. _

_Je ne peux plus baisser les bras, je ne peux plus regarder mes chaussures et laisser le monde tourner sans moi. _

_Gulli, tu es génial, et peut être que je vais pas te parler aussi souvent que je le voudrais maintenant que papa est là, parce que je vais passer tout mon temps avec lui, mais je reviendrais toujours. Tu es mon héros. _

* * *

Oh, et avis à ma plus grande fan anonyme, parce que la place de plus grande fan est tenue par ma chère CaskettAddict, désolée. Bref, je suis ravie que cette histoire te plaise, et juste parce que tu as mis la centième review, je t'envoie un câlin et des cookies. :)


	13. Chapter 13

« J'en suis venue à me rendre compte qu'il existe un énorme fossé entre 'comprendre' un événement qui bouleverse votre vie et 'accepter' sa terrible réalité. »

Douglas Kennedy - « Quitter le monde »

* * *

Il en avait presque oublié pourquoi il avait été retenu dans la jungle pendant trois ans. Il avait presque oublié tout ce qu'il avait subit pendant trois ans. C'était l'effet qu'avait eu sa famille sur lui. Le sourire de sa femme, le regard de son fils, les baisers de ses filles. Mais à l'instant où il avait ouvert les yeux, et vu les deux agents du gouvernement au pied de son lit, tout était revenu. Tous les détails. Tous les mots.

Ils n'avaient rien dit, ils avaient attendus que Kate arrive, ils avaient attendus qu'il mange son petit-déjeuner et fasse sa toilette, puis ils s'étaient assit et avaient sortis leurs calepins. Kate était assise sur le bord du lit, elle lui tenait la main et lui souriait. Elle lui avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt qu'elle avait du ligoter Zac pour qu'il reste au loft. Il ne savait pas si elle plaisantait ou non.

« Monsieur Castle, êtes-vous prêt ? »

L'homme était assez jeune, son costume noir était trop grand pour lui, le nœud de sa cravate mal fait, et ses cheveux plaqués en arrière avec du gel. L'autre, plus petit, plus vieux, ne le regardait même pas, il avait un dossier sur les genoux et fronçait les sourcils.

« Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon. »

« Tout à fait. » répliqua l'agent senior

« Alors, c'est quoi vos petits noms ? » rit l'écrivain « Agent K et Agent J ? »

« En fait, c'est Parker et Nelson, mais je vois que vous n'avez pas perdu vos références cinématographiques... »

« Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre monsieur Castle. » coupa Nelson en fermant le dossier « Y'a t-il d'autres survivants ? »

« Le pilote, l'hôtesse, et Wisgam sont morts sur le coup. Jackson au bout de quelques jours, et j'étais avec Keller et Simmons. On nous emmenés dans un autre camp il y a environ un an, c'était différent. »

« Différent ? »

« C'était un village, y'avait des femmes, des enfants, des vieux, on était dans un coin reculé, tous les trois, on était attachés la plupart du temps, mais ils nous laissaient quand même faire ce qu'on voulait. On a été cons, on a essayé de s'échapper. C'est pour ça que...Que je suis tombé malade. »

« Racontez nous. »

Il hésita un moment, la douleur dans son estomac s'était réveillée, il avait mal au crâne, et la bouche sèche. Il tendit le bras vers le gobelet d'eau et mit la paille dans sa bouche. Parker le regardait en souriant, il venait de lui dire de prendre son temps.

« Je peux pas vous aider à retrouver Luke et Eddie, je sais même pas où on était. On était au dessus de la Colombie quand on s'est crashé, c'est tout ce que je sais. »

« Monsieur Castle, il nous faut les détails. »

« Vous voulez pas entendre ça. »

Il savait que c'était faux, il savait que ces hommes voulaient tous les détails, même les plus anodins, mais il ne voulait pas que Kate sache, il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait des images dans la tête, qu'elle fasse des cauchemars à cause de quelques mots.

« Je vais aller prendre un café, et tu vas leur raconter, okay ? »

« Kate... »

« S'il te plaît. »

Elle l'embrassa tendrement avant de prendre ses affaires et s'en aller. Il continua de regarder la porte un moment avant de se tourner vers les deux agents. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, il était là, aux États-Unis, alors que ses compagnons étaient toujours perdus dans la forêt, sûrement ligotés, et que plus il allait attendre, plus les chances de les retrouver étaient faibles.

« J'aimerais que vous commenciez depuis le début monsieur Castle. Dites nous ce qui s'est passé dans l'avion. »

« J'étais au fond tout seul, je venais de me réveiller, et j'avais sortis ma tablette pour jouer, juste devant moi, Eddie et Luke discutaient, ils parlaient de l'hôtel dans lequel on allait être logé, et du fait que c'était juste à côté d'un prestigieux club...Phil était debout, et d'un coup, les moteurs se sont arrêtés. L'hôtesse est sortie de la cabine et elle nous a dit de nous attacher. Quelques secondes plus tard, on s'écrasait. Quand je me suis réveillée, il y avait des hommes masqués et armés partout, un des types était en train de couper ma ceinture et un autre appuyait sur ma blessure à l'estomac, ils nous ont sortis les uns après les autres. Le pilote était mort, et l'hôtesse aussi. Ils ont mit leurs corps dans un pick-up, et on a reçu les premiers soins, et j'ai perdu conscience. »

« Combien de temps ? »

« Plusieurs jours, j'avais de la barbe quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais dans une tente attaché au lit, Luke et Eddie aussi. Luke était toujours inconscient, et Eddie trop drogué pour me parler. Phil n'était plus là. Si je me souviens bien, on a passé soixante-dix neufs nuits dans la tente avant d'être transportés dans un camp. On était dans une maison en bois, dans une petite chambre sans fenêtre, ils nous ont donnés des livres, et on avait une bouteille d'eau et un bol haricots par jours. Ça a duré...Un an et demi. On s'est fait tabasser plusieurs fois, mais ils n'ont jamais essayer de nous tuer. Ils nous donnaient même pas de coups au visage...sauf cette fois où Eddie a craché sur le chef du camp, ils nous ont bien cassé la gueule ce jour-là. Mais jamais...Et puis un jour, deux types sont arrivés, ils nous ont donné des vêtements propres, des chaussures, des sauts d'eau et du savon. On a eu du café. »

« Du café ? » souffla Nelson

« Ils avaient foutus des somnifères dedans. Notre nouvelle vie d'otage à commencé. Le chef du camp était un chic type, Manuele, on était dans un village, Manuele a construit sa maison lui-même, pas très grande, mais tout de même agréable, j'y suis allé plusieurs fois. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Manuele a cinq enfants, Diego, Carlito, Mario, Benito et Javier. C'est moi qui lui ai dit comment appeler son dernier fils, Javi, je lui ai raconté que j'avais cet ami hispanique aux États-Unis, ce courageux flic, cet homme formidable...Manuele était intéressé par nos vies, il voulait qu'on se sente bien, et Maria, sa femme était enceinte de huit mois quand nous somme arrivés. Quand je lui ai parlé d'Esposito, il avait l'air émerveillé, et quand le bébé est né, il m'a dit qu'il avait décidé de l'appeler Javier. »

« Monsieur Castle, vous divaguez. »

« Oh, pardon. Hum, Luke et Eddie refusaient de parler avec Manuele, ils étaient persuadés qu'on ne resteraient pas longtemps, que c'était juste passager et ils le trouvaient flippant. Mais j'étais fasciné par ce type, vous savez grand, costaud, balafré, comme un gros ours, mais au fond c'est sûrement un des hommes les plus gentils que j'ai rencontré. On était tout le temps dans la tête à la sortie du village, attachés et surveillés par six types armés jusqu'aux dents. Après quelques semaines là-bas, les gamins ont commencés à venir nous voir, à nous apporter des cadeaux, pas seulement ceux de Manuele, mais les autres aussi, il y avait une douzaine d'enfants, un jour, Carlito, le fils de Manuele, il devait avoir cinq ans, il m'a demandé de lui apprendre des gros mots pour qu'il insulte ses frères sans se faire gronder, et je l'ai fais. Un peu après, Manuele est venu me voir, et m'a demandé de donner des cours d'anglais aux gamins. Il nous a demandé en fait, et on a accepté. C'est à ce moment là qu'on a pu commencer à faire ce qu'on voulait. On se promenait librement dans la journée, toujours surveillés par les gardes au début, et puis de moins en moins. Vraiment de moins en moins. Il y a quelques temps, on s'est dit qu'on devait tenter un truc. Des avions passaient tous les jours pas très haut, il devait y avoir un aérodrome dans le coin. On a tenté le coup. Mais on s'est fait attrapé par les chiens. On savait même pas qu'il y avait des chiens. »

« Ensuite ? »

« Manuele a dit à ses hommes de nous passer à tabac, mais de ne surtout pas nous tuer, qu'on valait trop cher pour qu'il perde l'un de nous. Deux ou trois jours plus tard, je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital. »

« Où doit on chercher ? »

« J'en sais rien, on était pas loin du Venezuela, de la qui sépare la Colombie du Vénézuela, les gamins m'ont jamais dit où on était, mais il parlait du... »

« Rio Negro ? »

« Ouais, je crois que c'est ça...Ils parlaient vite trop vite pour qu'on comprennent. Et il y'avait cet aérodrome. »

« Combien de maisons ? »

« Dix-sept, et cent trois habitants environ. » répondit Castle « Vous allez les retrouver ? »

« On va faire tout notre possible. »

* * *

Elle était à la cafétéria depuis un moment, sa tasse de café était vide, et il ne restait que quelques miettes du muffin aux myrtilles qu'elle s'était acheté. Elle regardait les familles autour d'elle, certaines dévastées, d'autres étaient heureuses. Elle était au milieu, elle ne savait pas comment elle devait se sentir. Elle aurait aimé trouver un livre avec pour titre « Votre mari était dans un avion qui s'est crashé il y a trois ans, vous l'avez cru mort, mais en fait il était otage, et là, il vous attends dans une chambre d'hôpital ? Voici, comment réagir. ».

Son téléphone sonna, le visage de Zac qui tirait la langue signalant que son fils l'appelait. Elle hésita un moment avant de finalement décrocher, elle avait presque honte du comportement qu'elle avait du adopter avant de quitter le loft, alors qu'il était en larmes et la suppliait de le laisser venir.

« Hey Zac. »

« Je peux parler à papa ? »

« Écoute, je suis désolée pour ce matin mais... »

« Je peux parler à papa ? S'il te plaît ? »

« Zac, laisse-moi parler. »

« Pardon. »

« J'aurais voulu que tu viennes avec moi, mais il y a des agents du gouvernement avec lui, je suis à la cafétéria parce qu'il ne voulait pas que j'entende ce qui s'est passé. Tu crois qu'il aurait voulu que tu sois là ? »

« Non. Mais...J'ai besoin de lui parler. »

« Je sais, c'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à Alexis de vous emmener pour le déjeuner, dis à Alexis que papa veut des hamburgers. »

« Okay. Je t'aime maman. »

« Je t'aime Zac. »

* * *

Voilààààààà 8D See you soon :P


	14. Chapter 14

« Le bonheur ne vient pas à ceux qui l'attendent assis. »

Robert Baden-Powell

« Aimer c'est se surpasser. »

Oscar Wilde

* * *

_Un jour, on m'a dit que l'absence ne changeait rien à l'amour. Que même si l'être cher est à l'autre bout de la Terre, où dans un autre monde, l'amour reste. On m'a dit que si on aimait vraiment quelqu'un, un parent, un mari, une femme, un enfant, rien ne pouvait effacer les sentiments._

_Surtout pas le temps. _

_J'ai passé trois ans dans la forêt amazonienne, loin de ma femme, de mes enfants, de mes amis. Ma mère a quitté ce monde quelques mois après ma disparition. Pas une seconde, je n'ai cessé de chérir ma famille. Je pensais à eux à chaque seconde de chaque journée, je vivais dans l'espoir qu'un jour, je puisse les serrer dans mes bras. _

_Et aujourd'hui, maintenant que je suis rentré, j'ai la certitude qu'ils n'ont jamais cessés de m'aimer, même s'ils pensaient que j'étais mort, ils m'aimaient comme si j'étais vivant. Il me faisait vivre à travers des choses ordinaires. C'est ça l'amour. Ces petites choses qu'on ne remarque pas quand on a ceux qu'on aime autour de soi. Mais pour eux, pour ma famille, même si ces dîners, ces soirées à regarder des films, ces moments de bonheur, même si je leur manquais, ils continuaient de vivre._

_J'ai eu le choix entre le Brésil ou le Canada. J'ai choisis le Brésil, j'ai disparu pendant trois ans. _

* * *

Quand il leva les yeux, sa femme était dans l'embrasure de la porte, les bras croisées sur son abdomen, et un sourire sur les lèvres. Il posa le stylo sur la table, et ferma le calepin qu'elle lui avait apporté un peu plus tôt.

« Déjà en train d'écrire un roman monsieur Castle ? »

« Non, juste...des mémoires. Madame Castle. »

« Je peux lire ? »

« Je t'ai jamais laissé lire mes livres avant qu'ils ne soient finis. » sourit-il « Mais oui, tu peux lire. »

Elle posa sa troisième tasse de café sur la table contre le mur, loin de Rick parce qu'il n'y avait pas le droit, et alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit avant de prendre le calepin. Rick posa sa main sur la hanche de sa femme et l'attira contre lui alors qu'elle entamait sa lecture.

« Alors qu'est ce que tu en penses ? » demanda t-il quand elle reposa le carnet de notes

« C'est un bon début. »

« Je veux pas le publier, enfin, je pense pas que je le ferais, mais c'est pour les enfants, pour toi, je veux que vous puissiez comprendre, et je...Par écrit, je crois que c'est une meilleure idée. Je sais que je vais oublier des choses, alors si je vous raconte ça comme ça... »

« Rick, t'inquiètes pas d'accord, écrire c'est une thérapie comme un autre, je comprends que tu en ai besoin. »

« Merci. » murmura t-il avant de l'embrasser

« Les enfants devraient pas tarder. »

« Oh, Alexis passe prendre des hamburgers ? »

« Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit d'en manger, pas vrai ? »

« Bien sûr que je le sais, je suis même pas capable de manger de la bouillie Kate. Mon estomac ne supporte que cette gelée immonde à la fraise. »

« Parfois, je ne te comprends pas. »

« Tu m'as dis que les enfants venaient et apportaient à manger, j'ai vu l'opportunité d'avoir un environnement qui m'a manqué, c'est tout. »

« C'est l'excuse la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendue. »

« Une frite ou deux ne me tueront pas. » répliqua t-il avant de l'embrasser

* * *

L'odeur de frites, hamburgers et surtout de gras les suivaient. Alexis tenait le sac de nourriture dans une main et Hadley dans avec l'autre main, alors que Zac sautillait dans l'ascenseur en tenant le sac de boissons. Il avait voulu prendre les escaliers, mais Alexis avait refusé, leur père était au huitième étage et il était hors de question qu'Hadley accepte de monter toutes les marches.

« Zac...Hey, Zacharie, regarde-moi. »

« Quoi-euh ? »

« Papa a changé de chambre, et il y aura sûrement des gens dans le couloir, alors interdiction de trottiner, courir, ou sauter, okay ? »

« Je peux marcher vite ? »

« Non. »

« Mais... »

Le ding de l'ascenseur retentit et les portes s'ouvrirent sur un long couloir. Alexis donna un petit coup de genou dans les fesses de son frère en souriant, et ils sortirent de l'ascenseur. La jeune femme fut surprise de voir qu'il respectait les règles et marchait calmement à côté d'elle. La chambre était gardée par deux officiers de police, il y avait des journalistes à l'extérieur de l'hôpital, et personne ne voulait qu'un d'entre eux se fasse passer pour un médecin et prenne une photo de Rick.

« Papa ! »

« Hey, tu le connais celui là ? » souffla Rick dans l'oreille de Kate

Elle se mit à rire avant de descendre du lit pour permettre au petit garçon d'y monter. Il avait donné le sac de boisson à Alexis quand Hadley avait lâchée sa main quelques instants plus tôt. Hadley grimpa sur le lit alors que Kate aidait Alexis à sortir le déjeuner, la fillette se blottit contre son père sans un mot, alors que Zacharie parlait sous le regard amusé de son père.

Quelques instants plus tard, le médecin de Rick et une infirmière entrèrent dans la chambre avec son plateau repas, composé d'un yaourt et d'une gelée à la fraise.

« Monsieur Castle, comment allez vous ? »

« Bien, merci. »

« Tant mieux, vous avez toujours une forte dose de médicaments, et on va continuer de diminuer cette dose progressivement, vous allez avoir des douleurs à l'estomac qui seront assez forte pendant plusieurs heures, et tout devrait se réguler dans quelques jours. »

« Okay. »

« Vous avez des questions ? »

« Oh, oui, quand est-ce que je pourrais manger normalement ? »

« Papa veut manger un hamburger ! » ajouta Zac en riant

« Dans quelques jours, votre corps a besoin de retrouver un état normal, je ne vous promets pas de repas gastronomique, mais vous pourrez manger de la purée et du jambon dans trois ou quatre jours. »

« Pas de hamburger alors. » souffla Rick

« Vous pouvez manger une frite ou deux, mais soyez certain qu'elles ne resteront pas dans votre estomac. » répliqua le médecin « Bon appétit. »

Le repas était presque terminé, Kate, Alexis et Zac s'étaient installés dans les fauteuils autour du lit alors qu'Hadley était restée dans les bras de son père. Elle picorait ses frites alors que son frère continuait de parler, il n'avait pas touché à son hamburger, et n'avait mangé que quelques frites. Kate voyait bien que quelque chose tracassait sa fille, qu'elle voulait parler mais qu'elle n'osait pas couper la parole à Zacharie.

« Okay, Zac ça suffit. Maintenant tu manges. »

« Mais maman, j'ai pas finis ! »

« Zac. » coupa Rick « Mange. »

« C'est nul. »

L'effet fut immédiat, Hadley leva les yeux vers son père, et fronça les sourcils en mâchant sa frite.

« Papa ? »

« Oui ma chérie ? »

« Tu étais où ? »

« Où...Où j'étais ? »

« Oui. »

Il savait qu'il allait devoir affronter cette question, et il était plutôt fier d'y avoir réfléchi pour ne pas être prit au dépourvu. Il avait construit l'histoire dans sa tête en attendant que Kate revienne de sa pause café, avant même d'avoir l'idée d'écrire.

« Est-ce que tu connais Tarzan ? »

« Le film ? »

« Oui. »

« C'est n'importe quoi... » murmura Zac

« Hey, un peu de respect pour mon histoire. »

« Pardon. »

« Bon, et bien, dans le film, Tarzan est dans la forêt, et il a pleins d'amis... »

« Les gorilles ? »

« Yep, les gorilles, tu te souviens comment ils s'appellent ? »

« Kala, et...Tok...oh, et l'éléphant, Tantor... »

« Ouais, c'est ça, tu es prête pour mon histoire ? »

« Oui ! L'histoire ! Maman l'histoire ! »

« Oui chérie, papa va te raconter une histoire. »

Kate sourit, alors que Zac grommelait que ce n'était même pas une histoire vraie. Rick lui tira la langue avant de dire que toutes les histoires étaient vraies.

« Tu étais encore un tout petit bébé, toute petite, et je devais partir pour quelques jours, pour une petite aventure. Mais je me suis perdu, et c'est devenu une très grande aventure. »

« Tu as vu Tarzan ? »

« Oui, je l'ai rencontré. J'ai rencontré beaucoup de monde dans la forêt, je me suis fait beaucoup d'amis, et un jour, j'ai rencontré une petite fille, elle avait cinq ou six ans, et elle m'a demandé de lui raconter une histoire, je parlais pas très bien sa langue alors je lui ai fais un dessin. Je me suis dessiné, j'ai dessiné maman, Alexis, Zacharie, et j'ai dessiné un petit bébé. »

« Moi ! »

« Oui, toi, mais j'ai réalisé que tu n'étais plus un bébé, que tu avais du drôlement grandir quand je n'étais plus là. »

« J'ai grandis, je suis grande. »

« Oui, j'ai demandé à cette petite fille de m'aider à retrouver mon chemin pour rentrer à la maison, et retrouver ma femme, mon fils, ma grande fille, et ma petite fille, mais les choses ne se sont pas passées comme prévues, c'est pour ça que je suis à l'hôpital. »

« Tu as bobo ? »

« Oui, je me suis fais attaqué par des bêtes féroces ! »

Il se mit à la chatouiller en faisant des bruits étranges, et en riant, il ne pouvait pas beaucoup bouger avec sa jambe plâtrée, mais contrairement à Zac, elle se laissait faire, et riait de bon cœur sans donner de coups de pieds dans tous les sens. Kate prenait des photos, et il avait le sentiment pour la première fois depuis son retour que tout allait redevenir comme avant, qu'ils allaient être une famille.

* * *

Et voilà, c'était le dernier chapitre avant l'épilogue que je pense poster dans une petite semaine. A bientôt :)


	15. Chapter 15

Parfois, j'ai des idées, et je les oublies, en voici la preuve. Ceci n'est pas l'épilogue, mais le chapitre 15, qui se trouve juste avant l'épilogue. Enjoy :)

* * *

« Ce qu'il y a de meilleur en nous est lié à l'amour que nous portons à la famille, car cela montre la mesure de stabilité qui est elle même à la mesure de notre loyauté. »

Haniel Long

* * *

Il était rentré chez lui depuis quelques heures, après avoir passé trois semaines à l'hôpital. Il avait l'impression de récupérer ce qui lui appartenait petit à petit. Il s'était assit à table avec sa femme et leurs enfants, ils avaient dîné en écoutant Zacharie et Hadley parler de leur journée. Il n'avait pas eu une minute à lui, pas une minute de repos. Il avait à peine passer la porte que les bras de ses enfants avaient entourés ses jambes.

Il avait une atèle, et marchait avec des béquilles, c'était la seule séquelle physique visible de ces trois années. Les cicatrices étaient cachées par ses vêtements. Il se souvenait d'une phrase, sûrement entendue dans un film ou lue dans un livre « les cicatrices rappellent d'où on vient mais ne doivent pas nous dire où aller ». Il avait tracé son chemin, son destin, et ces marques sur son corps était là pour lui rappeler que tout peut basculer.

Kate avait donné le bain à Haddie pendant qu'il lisait une histoire à Zac sur le canapé, il avait mal au ventre, comme si on lui donnait des coups de couteaux. Dès qu'il bougeait, la sensation revenait, et il se mordait l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas inquiéter son fils. Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de parler à sa femme, de lui parler pour de vrai, de lui demander comment elle allait. Bien sûr, il le faisait tous les jours, et à chaque fois, elle lui souriait et l'embrassait. Elle changeait rapidement de sujet, et il faisait semblant d'oublier.

Il avait envoyé Zac au lit depuis un moment, le petit garçon avait grogné et réclamé une autre histoire, mais il était épuisé, et il l'avait dit à son fils qui l'avait embrassé avant de monter les marches en faisant le plus de bruit possible. Il avait attrapé ses béquilles, et s'était rendu dans la salle de bain. Il avait envie de prendre un bain, mais il s'en savait incapable, son corps ne lui obéirait pas. Il posa ses béquilles contre le mur, et retira les scratchs de son atèle avec précaution.

Il était en caleçon, assit sur le rebord de la baignoire quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. Kate s'avança vers lui sans un mot, passa une main dans ses cheveux et embrassa son front avant de s'agenouiller et de lui retirer ses chaussettes.

« Je pensais que je serais capable de prendre une douche tout seul, mais il me faut vingt minutes pour me déshabiller. »

« Tu aurais du m'appeler, je serais venue t'aider. »

« Je voulais le faire tout seul. » répondit-il « Mais maintenant que tu es là, je veux bien que tu m'aides, je peux pas me mettre debout. »

Il avait remit son atèle un peu plus tôt, le médecin lui avait dit qu'il pouvait aller dans l'eau avec. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille, et il se tenait droit en moins d'une minute. Il sautilla jusqu'à la douche, et s'assit sur un tabouret en plastique que Kate avait spécialement acheté la veille. Et sans un mot supplémentaire, elle sortit de la salle de bain. Il savait à quel point c'était difficile, à quel point elle se battait pour le laisser entrer de nouveau dans son cœur, et il ne voulait pas compliquer encore plus les choses.

Mais à son plus grand étonnement, elle était de nouveau dans la salle de bain une minute plus tard, elle avait retiré son jean et son chemisier pour un vieux t-shirt. Il souriait bêtement alors qu'elle entrait dans la douche. Ils avaient l'air stupide, lui en caleçon, elle en t-shirt. Mais ils avaient besoin de ça. Il le savait.

« J'ai appelé un coiffeur, Brian, c'est lui qui coupe les cheveux de Zac, il viendra demain matin. »

« Merci. »

Elle lui sourit et versa du shampoing sur sa tête. Elle était debout devant lui, entre ses jambes. Il avait ses mains sur ses genoux alors qu'elle lui massait le crâne. Il la regardait droit dans les yeux alors que l'eau coulait doucement sur eux. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder ses mains sur ses cuisses, son cœur battait la chamade.

Elle savait, elle voyait l'effet qu'elle avait sur lui, et il était hors de question qu'ils fassent l'amour pour la première fois depuis trois ans sous la douche. Elle attrapa le pommeau de douche, et tourna le robinet pour rafraîchir l'eau qui coulait. Elle commença à lui rincer les cheveux et il lui lança un regard noir auquel elle répondit par un éclat de rire.

« Pas ici Rick, pas quand tu n'es pas capable de te tenir droit. »

« Tu peux faire tout le travail, ce serait pas la première fois. »

« Rick. »

« Je t'en prie, j'ai besoin d'être...j'ai besoin de te sentir contre moi Kate, d'être avec toi. J'en ai besoin. »

Elle avait fait non de la tête, et lui avait demandé d'être raisonnable. Il se demandait comment il pouvait être raisonnable alors que sa femme était à moitié nue devant lui, il se demandait comment il pouvait être raisonnable alors que sa femme le regardait comme si elle allait faire de lui une proie. Elle l'avait aidé à se sécher, et l'avait accompagné jusqu'à leur lit avant de retourner dans la salle de bain prendre une douche. Il avait enfilé un pyjama et s'était glissé sous les draps.

Il avait éteint sa lumière, et fermé ses yeux, il pouvait l'entendre pleurer sous la douche. Il l'imaginait, adossée contre la paroi de la douche, les mains sur son visage essayant d'étouffer ses sanglots. L'eau s'arrêta, et quelques instants plus tard, Kate entrait dans la chambre. Elle s'approcha de lui, et il était sur qu'elle savait qu'il ne dormait pas vraiment, elle déposa un baiser sur son front avant de faire le tour du lit, et de se glisser sous les draps. Elle était à une distance raisonnable, s'il se tournait, il lui faisait face, et leurs visages seraient à quelques centimètres.

Il sentit la main de Kate sur son biceps, il écoutait sa respiration, légèrement saccadée. Elle se rapprochait de lui, doucement. Et après un moment, ses lèvres étaient sur son épaule.

« Il faut que tu comprennes Castle... » murmura t-elle contre sa peau « Tu es...Tu es mort. C'est dur, c'est un combat que je vais gagner, je ne baisserai pas les bras, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais. Mais tu es mort. Et j'avais admis ça, je l'avais compris. Maintenant, il faut que j'ouvre les yeux, et que je réalise que tu es là. Que ce n'est pas finit. Je sais que je peux le faire. Parce que je t'aime. Je sais que je peux ouvrir les yeux, et me dire que j'embrasse mon mari. Je le sais. Je ne veux pas me dire que j'embrasse un fantôme, une hallucination. Je sais que tu es là Rick, mais je n'ai pas ouvert les yeux. Pas encore. Il va me falloir encore un peu de temps, et quand je serais prête, je serais contre toi, comme je le suis maintenant, et je te libérerais. »

« Je t'aime. »

Elle sourit, et il ne put pas s'empêcher de lui demander s'il pouvait l'embrasser parce que c'était la plus belle déclaration d'amour qu'il n'ait jamais entendu. Elle le laissa faire. Il se tourna vers elle, prit son visage dans ses mains, et l'embrassa comme si c'était la fin du monde. Quand ses lèvres quittèrent celles de son mari, elle était perdue, elle ne savait pas où elle était. Il se mit à rire avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.

* * *

« Ne revivez le passé, que si vous allez vous en servir pour construire l'avenir. »

Doménico Cieri Estrada

* * *

Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il avait toujours été insomniaque, mais il savait que c'était différent depuis qu'il était rentré. Il pouvait rester allongé des heures durant, son cerveau ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Il continuait de revivre les trois années qu'il avait passé loin de sa famille.

La première nuit, il avait regardé Kate, il avait remarqué ce qui avait changé, les quelques rides, la fatigue, la maigreur. Il avait passé la nuit entière à la fixer, à respirer en même temps qu'elle, et ses yeux s'étaient fermés quand le soleil se levait. Il avait entendu le réveil de Kate, elle avait grommeler avant de se lever. Elle l'avait embrassé.

La seconde nuit, il avait écrit. Il avait attendu que Kate s'endorme, et était sortit du lit sans faire de bruit. Il avait réussi à rejoindre son bureau sans la réveiller et en était plutôt fier. Il s'était installé dans le fauteuil, et avait continué d'écrire ses mémoires jusqu'au petit matin.

Il comptait continuer ainsi, Kate dormait, et lui écrivait. C'était sa troisième nuit d'écriture et il avait presque fini la première année. Il essayait d'être le plus précis possible, il pensait à ses amis. Luke et Eddie avaient été retrouvés mort, et le village était désert. Il pensait à la dernière fois qu'il les avait vu. Ils étaient attachés à un arbre, presque nu alors que deux hommes les frappaient.

Il ferma l'ordinateur, et laissa sa tête tomber en arrière. Il avait envie de boire un whisky. Il pouvait entendre les cris, il entendait Eddie supplier l'homme d'arrêter. À ce moment là, il n'était même pas concentré sur sa douleur, il sentait les coups, mais il ne voyait qu'une chose, ses amis se faire tabasser de sa faute.

« Castle. »

Il essuya les larmes qui coulaient de ses joues alors que Kate l'appelait de nouveau. Une minute plus tard, elle entrait dans le bureau, pieds nus, portant une de ses chemises. Ses cheveux tombaient sur ses épaules, et le sourire qu'elle lui offrit quand leurs regards se croisèrent le ramena à la réalité.

« Hey. »

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demanda t-elle en s'asseyant sur le bord du fauteuil

« J'écrivais, et je réfléchissais. » souffla t-il « Je crois que j'avais perdu espoir, je voulais juste...On voulait mourir, on voulait que tout s'arrête, et...Je suis rentré. Je suis le seul à être rentré. Je sais pas si c'est parce que j'ai une bonne étoile ou simplement que c'était le destin...Mais je suis là. »

« Je sais. »

« Je suis rentré. Je suis à la maison. »

Elle passa sa main dans le cou de son mari et se laissa tomber doucement vers lui. Elle murmurait dans son oreille qu'elle savait, et il continuait de répéter qu'il était rentré. C'était injuste, il le savait, lui était auprès de sa famille alors que les autres n'étaient plus là. Il pouvait embrasser sa femme, et rire avec ses enfants. Il aurait du mourir, mais par amour pour sa famille, chaque minute a été un combat.

« J'ai hâte. »

Il avait dit ça après plusieurs minutes de silence, et Kate ne releva pas la parole, elle savait de quoi il parlait. Elle le voyait dans ses yeux. Le désir. L'envie d'être l'homme qu'il était avant. Elle voyait le combat se profiler dans son regard, la fatigue sur son visage, le sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle connaissait l'homme par cœur. Elle avait juré devant Dieu de l'aimer, d'être à ses côtés, dans les bons, comme dans les mauvais moments.

« Rick ? »

« Hum ? »

« Quand tu iras mieux, quand tu pourras marcher, et te tenir droit, non seulement je te laisserais faire ce que tu veux de moi, mais en plus de ça, tu pourras aller au parc avec les enfants, et...accompagner Alexis jusqu'à l'autel pour son mariage. Je veux que tu penses à tout ça, et pas seulement à moi en petite tenue. »

« C'est trop compliqué quand tu es à moitié nue à côté de moi. »

« Soit sérieux une minute. »

« Kate, je le suis, promis. Et je crois que tu peux m'aider à m'endormir. »

Elle se leva, et vit le sourire maléfique sur son visage. Il murmura quelque chose, avant de se lever, et de poser ses mains sur les hanches de sa femme. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, il s'endormit, le corps de sa femme contre le sien, alors qu'elle chantait une berceuse.

* * *

_Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_  
_How I wonder what you are!_  
_Up above the world so high,_  
_Like a diamond in the sky!_

_When the blazing sun is gone,_  
_When he nothing shines upon,_  
_Then you show your little light,_  
_Twinkle, twinkle, all the night._

_Then the traveller in the dark,_  
_Thanks you for your tiny spark,_  
_He could not see which way to go,_  
_If you did not twinkle so._

_In the dark blue sky you keep,_  
_And often through my curtains peep,_  
_For you never shut your eye,_  
_Till the sun is in the sky._

_As your bright and tiny spark,_  
_Lights the traveller in the dark,_  
_Though I know not what you are,_  
_Twinkle, twinkle,little star._

* * *

_Rendez-vous le 31 octobre pour l'épilogue.  
_


	16. Epilogue

« La force d'une famille comme la force d'une armée, réside dans la loyauté de ses membres. »

Mario Puzo

* * *

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'accrocher des toiles d'araignées et de cacher des bestioles en plastiques un peu partout dans l'appartement. Kate avait hurlé en voyant le scarabée sous la douche alors qu'il se tordait de rire. Il savait qu'Alexis attendait ça de lui, et il était heureux de pouvoir mettre une touche personnelle au mariage.

Il avait été surpris de voir la liste d'invités, seulement une vingtaine de personnes, seulement la famille avait dit Alexis en souriant. Kate avait fait une table pour les enfants aux couleurs d'Halloween, et avait demandé au traiteur un menu spécial pour eux. Mis à part Maggie, la meilleure amie d'Alexis, son petit ami Freddy, et quelques collègues de Kyle et Max, il connaissait tous les invités depuis plus d'une décennie. Ryan, Jenny, Esposito, Lanie, leurs enfants, et Jim Beckett.

Son costume était sur le lit, noir, sobre, une chemise blanche et une cravate mauve, et juste à côté, la robe de Kate. Il mourrait d'envie de voir sa femme la porter, et aussi de pouvoir l'aider à la retirer au moment venu. La robe était de la même couleur que sa cravate, peut être un ton ou deux plus sombre.

Il était au pied du lit depuis un moment à regarder les tenues, il n'avait pas remarqué que Kate était entrée, et fut surprit de sentir les mains de sa femme sur ses hanches, entourer son ventre, et sa tête se poser entre ses omoplates.

« Il est onze heures, Alexis n'est toujours pas descendue. »

« Je suis sûr qu'elle a été rejoindre Kyle dans la nuit. » souffla t-il « J'ai fais pareil, tu te souviens ? »

« Oui, je t'ai appelé parce que je pouvais pas dormir, je voulais juste discuter, et tu es arrivé à l'appartement de mon père à trois heures du matin. »

« J'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer. »

Elle se mit à rire, et il se tourna pour la serrer dans ses bras. Il était rentré depuis trois mois, et s'était quasiment rétabli à cent pour cent. Il marchait sans canne depuis deux semaines, et les cicatrices sur son abdomen étaient presque totalement résorbée. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, porter Hadley, serrer sa femme dans ses bras, faire des batailles d'oreillers avec son fils.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, et avant même qu'elle ne se referme, ils entendirent Haddie hurler le prénom de sa sœur. Ils sortirent de la chambre juste à temps pour voir la fillette sauter dans les bras de sa sœur.

« Tu vois, pas besoin de chien pour nous prévenir quand la porte s'ouvre. »

Il lui tira la langue avant de rejoindre ses filles, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il fallait qu'il embête Alexis. Elle le laissait faire, riait à ses blagues les moins drôles, et écoutait ses histoires à dormir debout comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Elle arrivait à faire comme s'il avait toujours été là, comme s'il ne s'était pas absenté une seule journée.

Ils avaient été voir un thérapeute. Tous les cinq, ils s'étaient assit sur le canapé, Kate et Rick au centre, Alexis à côté de Kate, Zac sur les genoux de sa mère, et Hadley à côté de son père. Le thérapeute face à eux, et ils parlaient. De tout, et de rien. Le but était simplement de trouver les bons moyens de communication.

« Haddie, soit gentille, lâche ta sœur. »

« Non ! Alexis a promit de me coiffer ! »

Il arrivait à gérer les conflits avec Hadley depuis peu. Au début, ça avait été compliqué, il n'arrivait pas à s'imposer, elle le regardait avec le même regard que Kate, et il était démuni. Mais au fur et à mesure, il avait prit confiance, et il lui suffisait juste de prononcer le prénom de sa fille pour résoudre le problème.

« Hadley. »

« Papa, Alexis a promit... »

« Hey crevette. » commença Alexis « Une promesse est une promesse, mais il faut que j'aille me préparer. Alors, je vais aller prendre une douche, et pendant ce temps là, tu vas faire du coloriage, et après je te ferais des tresses, okay ? »

« Okay. »

* * *

Ils avaient finis la décoration du loft, il ne manquait que les fleurs, et les invités. Il avait préparé des pâtes à la bolognaise pour le déjeuner, et ils avaient mangés sur l'îlot de la cuisine, dans un silence presque religieux. Zac avait découvert un livre dans un carton, Le Petit Prince de Saint-Exupéry, et ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de lire. Kate avait du l'arracher de ses mains pour qu'il mange. Haddie avait des tresses que d'un côté, et Rick riait dès qu'il la regardait.

Les deux plus jeunes enfants Castle étaient vexés, et boudaient, ce qui expliquait le silence, quand à Alexis, l'anxiété se lisait sur son visage, elle voulait que tout soit parfait, il essaya plusieurs blagues, mais personne ne rit à son plus grand désespoir. Kate était trop concentrée sur les soucis de dernières minutes pour rire avec lui.

Kate était au téléphone avec le fleuriste, et il avait terminé de faire la vaisselle du déjeuner, mis à part la voix de sa femme qui émanait de son bureau, le loft était silencieux. Ses trois enfants étaient montés dix minutes plus tôt, et il commençait déjà à s'ennuyer. Il plia le torchon avant de le ranger dans le tiroir, puis monta les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage.

Il pouvait entendre Hadley parler, doucement, comme si elle racontait une histoire. Il poussa doucement la porte de sa chambre, en faisant attention à ne pas se faire repérer. Il vit qu'Alexis était assise en tailleur sur le lit de sa petite sœur et lui faisait des tresses, Zacharie était allongé par terre, et lisait Le Petit Prince de Saint-Exupéry.

Hadley racontait l'histoire d'une princesse qui vivait avec un dragon, elle tenait une poupée dans une main et un dinosaure en peluche dans l'autre. La poupée était sur le dos du dinosaure et d'après ce qu'il pouvait comprendre, partait pour une grande aventure. Depuis qu'il était rentré, elle parlait tout le temps d'aventure, elle disait qu'elle avait envie de faire un grand voyage, et il avait convaincu Kate d'aller passer Noël à Paris.

Ça n'avait pas été simple au début, il avait fait des pieds et des mains pour qu'elle finisse par abandonner. Elle lui avait simplement dit qu'il avait gagné après qu'Haddie ait demandé pour la centième fois si la tour Eiffel était vraiment grande. Elle avait regardé le film Ratatouille quelques jours plus tôt, et était devenue obsédée par Paris en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

« Papa, quand on va retirer les tresses, mes cheveux seront tous bouclés ! »

Il sourit en entra dans la chambre, alla s'asseoir aux côtés de ses filles. La robe blanche et mauve d'Haddie était sur un cintre, hors de portée de la petite fille. Il avait hâte de la voir dedans, c'était un vrai robe de princesse. Zac était plongé dans son livre, et Rick ne résista pas longtemps avant de descendre du lit et de le chatouiller.

Kate n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il revivait. Il partait à l'école tous les matins avec un sourire sur les lèvres, et rentrait avec un sourire encore plus grand. Il avait tout le temps un livre sur lui, il avait besoin de se plonger dans un autre univers, et même si Rick était revenu, il avait toujours du mal à aller vers les autres enfants. C'était la seule chose qui avait vraiment changé. Il était devenu timide, il avait peur du regard des autres.

* * *

Les invités étaient arrivés les uns après les autres. Max était arrivé avec sa fille Zoé en premier, puis Kevin et Jenny avec leurs enfants Colin, et Lilly, suivis de Jim Beckett, de Maggie et Freddy, Lanie, Esposito et leurs enfants, Esteban, Olivia et Noah.

Le futur marié était arrivé en dernier, accompagné de ses amis, son nœud de cravate mal fait, tremblant et un sourire légèrement forcé sur les lèvres. Rick l'avait prit par l'épaule et l'avait entraîné dans son bureau sous le regard amusé des invités.

Toutes les femmes, et les filles étaient avec Alexis dans sa chambre, Lilly, Olivia et Hadley dans des robes similaires regardaient Alexis avec des yeux émerveillés, pendant que Kate tentait de cacher ses larmes.

« Tu ressembles à une princesse. »

« Toi aussi Haddie, avec ton diadème on dirait une vrai princesse. »

« Vraiment ? »

Lilly et Olivia, toutes les deux plus âgées qu'Hadley firent oui de la tête alors que Jenny et Lanie riaient en finissant de coiffer Alexis. Quelques minutes plus tôt, Kate avait donné un objet à la jeune femme, car selon la tradition, il fallait quelque chose de neuf, de bleu, d'ancien, et d'emprunté.

L'objet neuf était la robe de mariée, blanche, avec des broderies, et des perles. L'objet ancien était un bracelet que Rick avait trouvé en fouillant dans les affaires de Martha quelques semaines plus tôt, il ne cherchait pas ce bracelet, mais une bague, et quand il l'avait vu, il s'était souvenu qu'Alexis avait voulu l'acheter pour l'anniversaire de sa grand-mère quand elle était enfant. L'objet bleu était dans ses cheveux, une broche.

Kate avait longuement réfléchit à l'objet emprunté, quand Alexis lui avait parlé des différents objets, elle lui avait dit qu'elle s'occupait du dernier, le plus important. Elle avait décidée de lui prêter le pendentif qu'elle portait tout les jours depuis la naissance de Zacharie. Un cœur, très discret, en or.

Alexis était prête.

* * *

Il avait offert un verre de whisky à Kyle, mais le jeune homme avait refusé. Ils étaient devenus amis au fil des semaines, du moins autant qu'un père peut être ami avec le futur époux de sa fille. Rick savait qu'il n'avait rien à dire à Kyle, qu'il n'avait pas besoin de le menacer d'une quelconque façon, d'abord parce que Ryan et Esposito l'avaient déjà fait, mais aussi parce qu'il se voyait en lui. La même envie de réussir, la même dévotion pour l'être aimé.

« L'histoire ne fait que commencer pour Alexis et toi, tout le monde fait des erreurs, mais ce qui distingue les hommes des lâches, c'est la façon dont on se fait pardonner. N'oublie pas que le chemin est semé d'embûches, et qu'il faut garder la tête haute. Continue de te battre pour elle, rien n'est jamais acquit en amour. »

Il avait refait le nœud de la cravate de son futur gendre, et était sortit de son bureau. Il avait discuté quelques instants avec Jim avant que Kate ne s'approche de lui, et lui dise qu'il devait aller rejoindre Alexis. Il avait dit à Kyle les même mots que Jim Beckett avait prononcés avant qu'il n'épouse Kate.

Elle était debout devant le miroir de sa chambre, sa robe aussi blanche que sa peau, elle tenait le bouquet de lilas fermement dans ses mains. Il souriait bêtement, son portable dans les mains, il prenait des photos alors qu'elle riait en se cachant le visage avec le bouquet de fleurs.

« Tu sais, jamais je n'ai imaginé ce moment. Je suis resté à ce stade où tu as cinq ans, et tu es assise sur mes genoux alors qu'on regarde Cendrillon, et tu me dis que de toute façon, le prince charmant n'existe pas, que tu m'as moi et que ça te suffit. »

« Papa... »

« Alexis, écoute-moi. Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que tu es une femme, depuis très longtemps, tu as grandis sous mes yeux, sans que je m'en rende compte, un jour tu tenais ma main, et le lendemain je te laissais à l'université. J'ai manqué trois années, pas les plus importantes, mais j'ai tout de même été absent pendant un moment, et je sais que c'est compliqué parce que je n'y pouvais rien... »

« Papa. »

« Alexis, tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis heureux d'être rentré, mais, je suis encore plus heureux que tu ais choisis cette date du 31 octobre pour te marier. Je sais que tu as choisis cette date pour que d'une certaine façon je sois là, et le destin à voulu que je rentre à la maison. Je suis heureux d'être là, et de pouvoir t'accompagner jusqu'à Kyle. »

Elle était soulagée que Lanie ait pensé à prendre du maquillage waterproof, parce que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse les contrôler. Rick la prit dans ses bras, et essuya ses larmes. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, et Kate leur annonça que tout était prêt en bas.

« Prête ? » murmura Rick en prenant la main de sa fille

« Prête. »

« Madame Castle, envoyez la musique ! »

Kate lui sourit avant de descendre, Zacharie était assit derrière la piano, prêt à jouer la marche nuptiale. Les enfants étaient en bas de l'escalier et attendaient avec des paniers remplis de pétales de roses blanches l'arrivée d'Alexis. Les notes commencèrent à résonner dans le loft dès que les enfants avancèrent vers Kyle et le prêtre.

Rick et Alexis avançaient derrière eux, elle tenait son père par le coude en regardant Kyle qui semblait totalement perdu, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Arrivés au niveau de Kyle, Alexis lâcha son père, et il déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant d'aller rejoindre Kate.

« Mesdames, messieurs, les enfants, nous sommes aujourd'hui rassemblés pour célébrer l'union d'Alexis et Kyle... »

* * *

_Well I came home_  
_ Like a stone_  
_ And I fell heavy into your arms_  
_ These days of dust_  
_ Which we've known_  
_ Will blow away with this new sun_

_ But I'll kneel down wait for now_  
_ And I'll kneel down_  
_ Know my ground_

_ And I will wait I will wait for you_  
_ And I will wait I will wait for you_

_ So break my step_  
_ And relent_  
_ Well you forgave and I won't forget_  
_ Know what we've seen_  
_ And him with less_  
_ Now in some way shake the excess_

_ 'Cause I will wait I will wait for you_  
_ And I will wait I will wait for you_  
_ And I will wait I will wait for you_  
_ And I will wait I will wait for you_

_ Now I'll be bold_  
_ As well as strong_  
_ And use my head alongside my heart_  
_ So tame my flesh_  
_ And fix my eyes_  
_ A tethered mind freed from the lies_

_ And I'll kneel down_  
_ Wait for now_  
_ I'll kneel down_  
_ Know my ground_

_ Raise my hands_  
_ Paint my spirit gold_  
_ And bow my head_  
_ Keep my heart slow_

_ 'Cause I will wait I will wait for you_  
_ And I will wait I will wait for you_  
_ And I will wait I will wait for you_  
_ And I will wait I will wait for you_

_"I will wait"  
_

_Mumford & Sons  
_

* * *

__Et voilà, c'est terminé. Merci à tous et à toutes.

Pauline :)


End file.
